Dancing for Rain
by baileyismyname
Summary: It's after the Vegeta fight and a strange woman appears on the battlefield. She speaks to Goku's wife before leaving; taking the two Saiyan men with her. Who is she? Where has she taken them? Will she even survive? You'll have to read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

_Just some house keeping stuff so I don't get sued,  
Dragon ball, Dragon ball Z & Dragon ball GT & their  
respective characters are all property of Funimation  
animation, Toei animation, Fuji TV & Akira Toriyama.  
"Dancing for Rain" lyrics are the property of Rise Against  
(Tim McIlrath, Chris Chasse (2004-2007,) Joe Principle, Brandon Barnes.)  
"Siren Song and the Counter Culture, August 10th, 2004  
__Interscope Records.  
This is my first fanfiction so obviously it could use  
some tweaking and is probably boring & corny at times.  
Please leave your reviews/comments so i know where to improve.  
Thank you :)_

********

Chapter one:

Sakura came running across the now devastated landscape where the battle had just taken place, black hair flowing out behind her, the muscles in her legs burning, choking back the tears now searing the back of her eye lids. She knew what to expect, she knew the scene was grim, however it all seemed like a bad dream she may wake up from at any moment. The tears began to seep through; she wiped them away _"Stay calm Sakura. Goku is strong and smart. He'll be fine… but what about Gohan?" _She shook the thoughts from her head and pushed her muscles farther, knowing at any moment her legs may give out. Up ahead she could faintly see a flicker of orange. It looked as if it was blowing in the wind. "_That has to be him!" _The adrenaline pulsed in her body and with one final serge of energy she ran forward. She called out, the air burning and pushing out of her lungs tearing at the tissue as it escaped "GOKU!"

Goku stirred at the sound of his name _"Sakura, I knew she'd come." _He tried to focus his energy to call out, but it was useless, he was drained. Krillin, who had made his way back to his side called out for his battered friend "Sakura! He's alive!"

Sakura reached the trio and collapsed from exhaustion and began sobbing. "I thought you would all be dead!" She sobbed harder before turning to Krillin "Is he…?" Krillin's face twisted, "Dead?...no." Sakura's eyes shot open in horror. Her tears glimmering like diamonds on her brown skin. Krillin continued "Goku wanted him spared. For him to see mercy… I trust his judgement." Sakura nodded, "As do I." Goku moaned in pain. Sakura looked down at him helpless, _"I never learned how to heal… what I did learn I'm too rusty with for any of it to be useful. I have to think… There has to be someone who can help…" _Her eyebrows narrowed in thought, her exhausted mind trying to bring up something of use. _"Think Sakura, Goku would do it for you…THINK!"_

Bailey hung the last of her laundry on the line, picked up the basket and remaining pins and seemingly floated to the front door. She balanced the basket on her knee and turned the doorknob. She hummed to herself as she walked into the kitchen and dropped the basket on the table. She went to the sink to turn on the tap but stopped suddenly, she turned to the clock. _"Sakura's late… maybe something went wrong…" _Bailey's thought was interrupted but a sound similar to that of a bad radio signal _"Bai-leyyyyyy- i-ttt-sss-sssaa—kkkkuur-aahhhhhhhhh-III-" _and then static. Bailey picked up her shall. _"Better late than never Sakura, I'm coming."_

Sakura remained knelt next to Goku. He was tired and battered but she was glad to see he was very much alive. The breeze picked up a slight bit behind them. Sakura turned, fearing it was the saiyan. A few feet away from them stood a female figure. She was short and slightly built. Her long brown flowing skirt danced in the breeze along with her long, wavy brown hair, she had a white shawl draped over her shoulders. The figure moved closer to them, she smiled, "Sakura, long time no see, or talk for that matter! Then when I finally hear from you it's rustier than an old time radio. Good thing your aura never changes or I never would have found you." Sakura narrowed her eyes feeling rather pissed off. There had been a time when her powers had far surpassed that of her friend. That was before she met Goku. Having Gohan simply sealed the deal that she would not return to her training. Sakura felt no bitterness to this. Her family was the world to her. However she was bitter that her friend who had never wanted the powers she now possessed not only had them but had mastered them. Bailey moved to Krillin first. She held a hand over him, "Now this may feel a bit funny and hurt a bit but you'll be in tip top shape in no time." Krillin look at her confused, a strange kind of sparkling green light emitted from her hand. He felt his skin tingle, then go numb and his broken bones began to grind and twist. He was about to scream out in agony but then the pain stopped. He blinked dumbfounded moving what was only moments ago his broken arm. Bailey smiled at him and winked, "Pretty useful parlour trick to pick up, hey?" She stepped to Gohan. Her eyes shot wide and her jaw hit the ground, "WHAAATTT! Another Goku? Where did this kid come from!" Sakura put her hands on her hips, "He's my son." "Sakura the housewife," Bailey shook her head "I knew this was coming. You always claimed I'd settle first. I knew you weren't right." Sakura's forehead furrowed even more, her brown skin getting a tint of pink. She stood up, "I DIDN'T CALL YOU HERE SO YOU COULD PICK APART MY LIFE! I CALLED YOU HERE TO HEAL MY HUSBAND AND MY SON NOW DO IT GOD DAMN IT!" Bailey rolled her eyes, "Fine." She held a hand over Gohan, this time a pink, shimmering light emitting from her hand. She turned to Krillin knowing he was questioning the color change "Kids need some extra love." She winked again. She turned to Sakura "Little guy is sleepy but back to his 100 %." Bailey looked at Goku. "I'm afraid it's not going to be as easy to heal hubby Sakura, even for me." Sakura picked up Gohan. "Good thinking Sakura. You haven't forgotten everything." Sakura placed a hand on Krillin's shoulder "We're going to have to step back to give her room to work Krillin." Bailey tied back her long wavy hair. "Hey Goku, remember me?" Goku broke a smile, "All…we…eevveer..did…was..argue." Bailey smiled, "That's exactly right. Now this is going to hurt. Almost as much as getting squished into this shape did but I'm sure you can handle it." Bailey winked. She took a deep breath and held two hands over Goku, The green light emitted, followed by pink. Not a dent was put in Goku's injuries. Sakura watched horrified, _"Come on Bailey, you're the best there is. You have to do this for me…" _Bailey took a moment, focused her energy, held out both hands and a bright royal blue light emitted, Goku screamed in agony as his bones and muscles twisted and contracted. After what felt like hours it stopped. Bailey gasped for air after expending a mass amount of her energy. She looked at Goku, _"I barely put a dent in his injuries. There is only one more heal I can do." _Sakura stood by holding onto her son, _"I've only ever seen one person capable of doing her next heal, if she does it wrong she'll die…" _Bailey spoke out, "Don't worry about me old friend. It's not like I have much to live for anyway. I'm here to give you back your family and that's what I'll do if it kills me." Bailey's stretched her arms towards the sky, collecting energy from the world around her. Goku looked at her in pain and confusion, _"What is she doing? That looks like the technique for the spirit bomb." "Shut up you fool! What use would I have for a spirit bomb? Now be quiet before you break my concentration and we both blow up." _Bailey felt the necessary energy reach her. She glowed in a purple light, her hair now a shade of purple to match. She held her hands over him, the purple light bathing them both. Goku felt intense pain he screamed out. The light faded. Goku felt about his body, he was functional now, but not fully. Sakura approached, "Oh Goku…" Bailey was shaking, "I'm going to have to take him with me to get him back to full shape. His injuries were a lot more extensive than we both thought." Sakura's eyes shot wide open, "But he just got home! You can't just take him away again! I want to-" Bailey shot Sakura a look that could have melted ice. "I know Bailey, I can't." Sakura hung her head and the tears burned at the back of her lids again, _"I feel so useless… I should have been able to help them… I was gifted…"_ Bailey examined Goku, "Only two weeks tops Sakura, then you will have your man back and I'll have my personal space and won't need three years supplies of groceries for one week." Goku looked up at Bailey, "I hope you are a better cook than King Kai." Bailey's eyes narrowed, _"I want to clock him, but in the name of friendship I won't." _Krillin piped up, "Uh, guys… I hate to interrupt but… what are we going to do with the saiyan?" "How extensive are his injuries?" Krillin looked at Bailey blankly, "Uh... bad." "Goku wanted him spared?" Goku spoke up, "Yes." "I'll take him with me. I'll put him under sedation for Goku's stay and then I'll bring him back slowly, if he doesn't cooperate I'll put him back to his original state." Sakura panicked, "YOU SAW WHAT THAT MONSTER DID TO GOKU WHO IS FAR STRONGER THAN YOU AND YOU WANT TO TAKE THEM HOME TOGETHER!" "You know as well as I do Sakura that my place would be the safest place to keep him. He will be removed from the city and disoriented when he finally comes to and more so under my control than I will be under his… unless you want to take him home." Sakura giggled, "You're right he's yours. You said you have nothing to live for anyway. Let's hope you meant it haha." Bailey rolled her eyes. Bulma arrived in the clearing "Sakura! I-" She stopped in her tracks when she noticed Bailey. "Sakura is that-" "An old friend? Yes." Bailey collected the fallen saiyan and draped Goku's arm around her neck, "Remember Sakura, you can get him in two weeks. Try re-honing your ESP skills while you have some free time too!" With that they vanished. Bulma looked about confused, "What just happened?" Sakura turned to her, "They will be fine. We have other matters to tend to." Tears filled Bulma's eyes and she nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

Bailey arrived at her secluded home. "Goku, you'll stay in the room right next to the kitchen." Goku's eyes lit up, "It's like a dream come true!" "I thought you'd like that." "More importantly Bailey… where are you going to put Vegeta?" Bailey's eyes went blank and she seemed to fade into space, her body went tense, she froze catatonic, Goku looked on horrified calling out to her, "Bailey! Bailey!" Bailey remained in her trance, _"Vegeta, why do I know that name? I have to think back to my visions..." _Bailey's mind was bombarded with a series of images and words. Goku called out to her once more before her eyes closed and she collapsed into a heap on the kitchen floor.

Sakura sat at her kitchen table trying to get in contact with Bailey. All she was getting into contact with was a major headache. "Why won't you work? There is no reason you shouldn't work. GOD DAMN IT I BROKE MY ESP!" Gohan stood looking up at his mother. "Uh…mom. What are you talking about?" Sakura smiled at him, "Nothing dear, I bet you're hungry, how about I make you a big pot of noodles?" Gohan stood more perplexed. "Mom… you're scaring me."

Bailey came to on the floor of her kitchen, Goku sat propped up against a chair next to her, dark eyes staring down at her, "You sure picked a bad time to pass out. I mean when you were propping me up and holding an evil unconscious saiyan and all." Sakura sat up and rubbed her head, "Noted, I must have used more energy than I thought. Here I'll get him upstairs in the energy controlled room before he wakes up." Bailey walked across the room and picked up the crumpled Vegeta. "How can you lift him? I mean you just seem kind of small and healers usually aren't fighters." Bailey said without turning to face him. "I can't." She then disappeared up the stairs. Goku sat, unable to gather the energy to move on his own, _"Bailey has changed so much, she's not at all like I remember… She never would have been able to pull off a heal like she did for me today before…" _

Sakura sat at the table with her son, mindlessly twirling her noodles around her chopsticks, hearing Gohan speaking but not recognizing the words. _"Bailey I hope you are taking good care of Goku… I miss him so much and I'm worried about him..." _Bailey heard Sakura's thought as she was standing over the stove, her eyes narrowed and she grumbled to herself, _"Oh grow up Sakura he's fine. He's not dead and won't be. Unless his excessive eating kills him... NOW STOP WORRYING!" _Sakura's heard Bailey's words come through clearly, she jumped startled, her bowl hit the floor and shattered, Gohan jumped at the sound of the crash. "I FIXED IT GOHAN! I FIXED IT!" She grabbed him and spun him around. Gohan's eyes were wide and his face twisted up in confusion, "Fixed what mom? You just broke a bowl."

Bailey stood at the stove, cooking her 12th pot of rice, 11th chicken and 14th bowl of noodles. _"Stupid Goku with his face and his hair and his excessive god damn eating… making me hand deliver it, treating me like I'm his wife or something…" _There was movement behind her, she knocked a pot over burning her hand, she screamed. Goku giggled behind her, "Gee sorry Bailey, I figured you'd hear me coming." Bailey picked up the pot and cracked him in the head with it, "YOU GOD FORSAKEN IDIOT IF YOU WEREN'T MARRIED TO MY BEST FRIEND I'D KILL YOU RIGHT- Oh my god! You're walking! That means you're healed!" She hugged him, "THAT MEANS YOU CAN GO HOME TO YOUR WIFE!" Her eyes began to water, "I'm so happy!" Goku looked down at her confused, "Uh… Bailey… why are you hugging me? And the chicken is burning." Bailey let go of him, "Ugh! Yuck gross! Goku! Ahhhh burning!" She pulled the chicken out of the oven and threw it pot and all out the window.

_"Sakura, you're husband is fine, he's trying to burn down my house, do you want to pick him up now or should I just drop him off? I want him gone a.s.a.p." _Sakura began swinging around the kitchen with joy, "I heard her Gohan! She's complaining about your dad! That means he's better! Gohan! Your dad is coming home today! It didn't even take two weeks!" Gohan looked up at his mom confused and then smiled, "YAY DADDY!" Sakura picked him up and hugged him before pausing, _"Thank you Bailey, I'll pay you back someday."_ Bailey's disgruntled voice came into her mind,_ "DO IT NOW! GET HIM OUT!" _

Sakura arrived with Gohan. Goku came bursting through the front door, Gohan ran to him, Goku picked him up and spun him around before taking Sakura into his arms and sharing with her a deep, passionate kiss. Sakura melted into his arms, the arms she hadn't felt in a year. _"Goku, just you wait till we get home…" _Bailey snorted from the doorway, "I heard that, at least leave the kid with me." Gohan looked from his mother to his father with confusion, they both smiled. Goku spoke, "I think it's a good idea Gohan, get acquainted with your aunt Bailey, maybe she can teach you something cool." With that Sakura and Goku took off. Bailey put her hands on her hips, shook her head and looked at Gohan. "Well kid, looks like you are stuck with me regardless...umm… I have a cat. I can tie a fish to a string and you can tease her with it but we will tell your parents that we were practicing ESP instead." Gohan smiled, "Sounds awesome!" 

Goku and Sakura fell in the door, hands feeling wildly, tongues a warm tangle, passion only rising, about to hit it's peak when there was a knock at the door. They pulled about startled. Sakura's eyebrows furrowed, "You have GOT to be kidding me." She stomped over to the door, throwing it open, sending it slamming into the wall. Standing on the porch was a woman. She had black hair tied back and dark eyes. "Who are you?" Sakura asked rudely. "I'm Chi-Chi. You must be the house keeper, I'm looking for Goku." Sakura's eyes flew open in rage "HOUSE KEEPER!" Goku came to the door "Sakura what's going on?" He spotted Chi-Chi and froze, his face getting a look of fear, "Oh god…" Chi-Chi knocked Sakura out of her way, ran to Goku and threw her arms around him, "Oh Goku, I never thought I'd see you again, I've been looking for you." Sakura felt her blood boiling, "WHATTTTT? GOKU YOU HAVE SOME EXPLAINING TO DO!" Goku began to panic, and tried to gentle pry Chi-Chi off him, "SAKURA IT'S REALLY NOT WHAT YOU THINK I SWEAR!"

Gohan raced about Bailey's yard, fish in tow, cat chasing madly behind. Bailey watched from the kitchen window, _"Cute little guy, he could grow on me, never thought I'd see the day I was babysitting Sakura's kids. Thought I'd at least have a steady relationship by then. Oh well, I trained well and I don't regret it. I can handle being alone, and Aunt Bailey. Kind of has a nice ring to it..." _Gohan stopped running and allowed the cat to have the fish. He came in the hole where the door was before Goku removed it. Bailey eyed the hole and sighed, _"I really need to fix that…" _Gohan spoke, "Can I have a drink Miss Bailey? I'm thirsty." Bailey smiled, stood, went to the cupboard, removed a glass, went to the fridge, pulled out a pitcher of orange juice and filled it. She turned back to Gohan, "You like orange juice kid?" Gohan nodded "Uh huh." As she was handing it to him there was a moan from upstairs, the two froze. Bailey crossed the room and placed the glass on the table. She looked up the stairs, focusing her thoughts on the saiyan upstairs, his emotions were so mixed she couldn't read them clearly, she turned to Gohan, "Stay here Gohan, don't move, and if you hear anything out of the ordinary I want you to run." Gohan nodded. Bailey swiftly ascended up the stairs.

Chi-Chi looked from Sakura to Goku, a look of confusion and devastation on her face, her eyes beginning to get glossy, "But Goku, I thought we were going to get married." Her eyes welled with tears. Goku sighed and looked at the ground feeling guilty, "We were kids Chi-Chi. Besides I thought marriage was a type of food." Chi-Chi burst into uncontrollable sobbing. Sakura couldn't take the goings on any longer, she felt herself beginning to come unglued and screamed like a maniac, "I'm going to Bailey's, when you get her out come get me!" Sakura took off out the door, Goku yelled after her in a panic, "SAKURA WAIT! YOU CAN'T GO TO BAILEY'S!" Sakura was already gone. Goku looked down at the sobbing Chi-Chi and back to the door, he sighed, _"I'm in trouble…"_

Gohan stood in the kitchen, _"I sure hope Bailey's alright… I think she knows what she's doing… I really want to check on her. That saiyan is one big meanie… I wouldn't want him to hurt her..." _Upstairs Bailey stood over Vegeta, _"It's hard to believe someone so small and helpless looking did so much damage… I better remove this armour and see the extent of these wounds or he will end up dying..." _Vegeta continued to moan in pain. Bailey positioned herself behind him and sat him up, "Do you think you can hold yourself up?" His only response was to moan more and give a feeble attempt to slap her away. Bailey sighed, "Guess that means no." Bailey removed his armour with some difficulty and a lot more of him moaning. She finished, brushed back her hair and regarded him, _"Ok, maybe he's not as small as I thought… ok he's really not small at all, the guy has a killer body, too bad he wants to blow the world up or I'd get him back in shape a lot faster so we could hook up. Oh well…" _Bailey turned to the bedside table, mixed some healing serum and began applying it to his wounds, he gave more moans. "It stings I know but you'll thank me later." One eye shot open and looked at her, _"Who is this woman? Why is she trying to heal me? I don't need her help..." _Bailey smiled at him, "My name is Bailey, I'm not trying to heal you, I will heal you because I'm a healer, that's why and I'm sure you don't need my help but I'm pushy and am going to give you it anyway." Vegeta's good eye shot wide in horror, _"I didn't just speak, why would I speak to this woman? How is she reading my mind? She can't be..." _Bailey snorted,"Yes I can." Vegeta tried to focus his energy to get up, _"When I get up I'll put her in her place…" _He felt pain surge through his body, his muscles burned, he wanted to scream but the blackness consumed him and he passed out instead. Bailey looked at him, shook her head and smiled, _"Good night sweet prince…" _She collected her things and left the room. She turned back to the open door, gave it a wink and watched it close. She headed for the stairs.

Sakura came bursting in to the house, "GOHAN!" Gohan looked at her with a look of terror, "Mom shhhh… the bad guy woke up!" Sakura froze in the door returning his look, _"Oh my god… I just disturbed him and we are going to die…" _Bailey descended the stairs. "You can move Gohan, he's asleep again." Gohan let out a sigh, his muscles softened and he smiled, Bailey plopped her basket on the table and sat down, she glanced over at the still frozen and horrified Sakura, "Oh hi Sakura, I guess you are here for Gohan." Sakura's face went from terror to anger; she stomped in, "NO! I'M HERE TO GET AWAY FROM GOKU!" She threw herself down in the chair across from Bailey and folded her arms, Bailey crossed the kitchen to the stove and picked up the kettle, she poured them both a cup of tea, balanced them both in one hand, turned back to Sakura and put her finger to her lips, "Shhh! The prince is sleeping." She crossed to Sakura and handed her one of the cups. Sakura took and got a look of confusion, Sakura looked at her friend, "Bailey…how did you know he was a prince?" Bailey's eyes went blank, her body went tense and she dropped her cup. Gohan jumped, "Miss Bailey, are you okay?" Sakura stared at her friend confused. She waited a moment but Bailey didn't come too, "Bailey? Bailey?" Bailey heard their voices but they were muffled, almost like she was stuck underwater… drowning, the images stopped and Bailey snapped out of her trance, she turned to them, there two faces looking back at her with concern, "Huh? I guess I didn't. I need to go upstairs." Bailey turned and ran up the stairs. Leaving Sakura and Gohan dumbfounded.

Bailey silently slipped into Vegeta's room, glided over to his bed, sat down softly next to him and slid her hand into the unconscious Vegeta's, concentrating, waiting to feel there minds intertwine, Bailey's mind raced, _"You can't be him, there is no way you are the man in those visions from all those years ago..." _The images began bombarding Bailey making her weak. She released his hand and fell off the bed, crashing to the floor gasping for air. She stood up and scampered out of the room, gently closing the door behind her. She slid down it and sat on the floor, _"No, no, no, no, no, no, no! Not possible!" _She jumped up and raced down the stairs, she paused abruptly at the bottom. Sakura looked at her concerned, "Bailey, are you ok? You look like you've seen a ghost, you're chalk white." Bailey smiled, "Yeah, something like that I guess." No sooner had she finished her sentence she hit the floor. Sakura rushed over to her, feeling worried yet horrified, "Bailey, Bailey! Oh no, Gohan get a cold wash cloth!" He nodded to his mother, and raced out of the room.

Goku pushed the forceful, disgruntled, devastated Chi-Chi out the door, the entire time her fighting back and arguing. Once outside of the house again she began sobbing, Goku felt bad for her. He sighed, thought a moment, picked up her chin and wiped away her tears, "Chi-Chi, I'm not your guy as much as you might have thought I was. You have to stop dwelling on it because there is a guy out there that is and he won't make you cry." He kissed her cheek softly, "Good luck old friend, but I have to go bring my wife and son home." With that he flew off leaving Chi–Chi standing alone. Chi-Chi watched as he vanished out of her sight and out of her life yet again.

Goku landed outside of Bailey's house. He looked at the hole where the door used to be and sighed, _"I should probably fix that for her..." _He stepped inside to see Gohan and Sakura huddled over Bailey. His eyes flew wide and he rushed over, "Is she ok!" Sakura nodded, "Yes, she just fainted..." She looked up at Goku, "Something weird is going on..." Goku nodded, "I sense a weird energy that wasn't here before... It's in both of them..." Sakura's face went into shock, "What do you mean Goku? What do you mean in them?" Gohan looked up at his dad afraid. Goku was lost in his mind, _"What is it I'm sensing, their weakened energy? No, that can't be it, Vegeta is getting stronger. Bailey's energy is a bit weaker but that isn't it... What is it?" _Sakura looked at Goku and said forcefully, "Take Gohan home, I'm going to stay here with Bailey. There is something weird here…" Goku nodded, picked up his son and the two flew off.

Bailey woke up and rubbed her head. "Man, I've been doing that too much lately." She stood up letting her eyes come into focus. She noticed a figured leaning on the counter, _"There is no way he left his room… wait it's..." _"SAKURA WHY ARE YOU HERE? GO HOME!" Sakura put her hands on her hips and marched over to her. "Not until I know what's going on!" Bailey clenched her fists, "It's not safe for you to be here you stubborn twit!" Sakura slammed a hand down on the table, "OH AND IT'S SAFE FOR YOU TO BE HERE WHEN WHENEVER YOU ARE NEAR HIM YOU ARE PASSING OUT!" Bailey rolled her eyes, "GO HOME MOTHER!" Sakura narrowed her eyes at her, "GROW UP BAILEY AND TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON!" Bailey clenched her fists and looked at the floor. There was a pause, like the entire world had gone silent. Bailey looked up, away from Sakura. "It's him Sakura." Sakura looked at her put her hands on her hips and flew into a rage, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S HIM! I KNOW IT'S HIM! THAT ISN'T ANSWERING-" Something in Sakura's mind clicked, jogging a distant memory, her face went into a look of dismay, "You mean… it's him, him." Bailey nodded, "Really him, him." Sakura shook her head, "It can't be, I don't believe it, you're wrong, you usually are, you were all the other times." Bailey looked at Sakura with conviction, "That was before, this is now." Sakura focused everything she had in her and felt for what her friend was feeling. She snapped up and looked at Bailey, eyes wide, "I can feel it!" Bailey turned to walk upstairs, "Don't bring Goku into this, I don't want him hovering around. That will push for things to end bad." She picked up a tray and headed up stairs. Just before she vanished out of sight she stopped and spoke, "Go home Sakura, go home… now." Sakura nodded, "Yes Bailey." With that Sakura left, leaving Bailey alone with the Saiyan.

Sakura made her traditional supper and sat playing with her bowl of noodles yet again. Goku and Gohan had long since finished their supper and sat staring at her knowing that something wasn't right. Gohan broke the silence hanging over the table, "Mom, you didn't eat your noodles yet." Sakura sighed, "I know." Goku looked at her and cocked his head to the side thoughtfully, "You're usually finished your noodles before I finish mine." She sighed again, "Yeah…" Goku and Gohan exchanged looks. Goku thought for a moment hoping she would offer some explanation, there was none. "Are you worried about something Sakura?" She stood up and sighed again, "No, I'm just not hungry, here Goku, you can have these." She pushed her bowl towards him and walked outside. Goku stood up and followed her.

Sakura sat looking at the stars in the night sky, _"This could go so many ways… I hope you know what you're doing Bailey. I'll be sure to keep Goku away. You can count on me…." _Sakura heard the rustling behind her and turned to see her husband. He sat down beside her and took her is his arms. He kissed her softly on the forehead. Sakura cuddled closer to his chest. "You're worried about Bailey aren't you?" Sakura closed her eyes and breathed him in, the familiar scent he always carried that she knew so well. She shook her head, "No, not really. She knows what she's doing." Goku rested his head on hers, "I can go check on her if you want." Sakura jumped and grabbed onto him, "NO!" Goku looked at her confused and scratched his head, "Okay, I won't then." She hugged him tightly and smiled, "Thank you Goku." "Uh… okay." She looked up at him and kissed him, feeling the loving bond that they shared. Soon he was on top of her, the kissing growing in intensity, their hands pulling off clothing madly. Soon she felt his warm skin on hers, the familiar feel of his hard body. One of his arms circling her, there was a slight tear, and then he was inside her. The stars shone brilliantly above them, the night was theirs.

Bailey stood outside of Vegeta's room, continuing her debate of whether or not she should enter. She stared down at the tray she held in her hands, _"I don't know if I should heal you or kill you… I've never been so torn in my life…" _ She began walking away, then stopped, turned back to the door and opened it. Vegeta was sitting up right on the bed, a sheet draped across his lap he looked at Bailey, she looked back horrified, "I didn't think you'd be up, it's good you're recovering so fast, I should change those dressings for you, I'll just leave this here." Bailey floated over to the nightstand and placed the tray on it. When she turned to leave Vegeta's hand shot out swiftly and grabbed her arm. She looked at him surprised, _"Even in this room his strength is uncanny, especially for his current condition." _He regarded her for a moment, studying her. She looked at him wondering what he was thinking, hearing his jumbled thoughts and not being able to make sense of them. She looked into his face, one eye still swollen closed, she stared deep into his good eye, _"So cold and full of hate… but there is a flicker of something in there... I can feel it…" _He released her arm. She quickly turned and left the room. She turned the corner and scampered to the stairs, _"Do I sedate him? There isn't much point if he intended on hurting me he had his chance… he could have pulled my arm clean off if he wanted... Right now it seems he is changing…. Time will tell if it continues…." _Bailey threw open the closet door and began filling a tray with her healing equipment. Her eyes fell on the selection of sedatives. She debated for a moment before picking up her strongest one and tucking it into her pocket just in case.

Sakura put a pot of noodles on the stove and hummed to herself, _"Bailey… I really hope you know what you're doing… if you screw this up there will be nothing to stop it… the world's fate is in your hands right now…" _She gazed out the window thinking about her own life, _"I'm so lucky to have the family I do… so lucky to have found someone like Goku… someone I love and who I can feel without a doubt loves me back… I've ended up with a more amazing life than I ever could have imagined… to think what I wanted once is what Bailey has… It would be amazing to help others but… what is the point if you are never happy yourself? No matter what happens to Bailey I know she will be fine… she's strong… the worst that could happen is she dies and she always said to me that dying isn't the worst thing in the world either…" _Sakura sighed and returned her attention to the stove, _"No matter what happens I'll always have Goku… and Gohan..." _She smiled to herself and stirred the noodles in the pot. _"Yes, we will all be fine..." _She smiled to herself before crossing to Gohan's room.

Goku sat under the stars, wondering what was really bothering his wife, _"There is something really strange going on at Bailey's… I know Bailey knows something the rest of us don't… I know that she went away for five years of training… what did she learn then? She's a lot wiser than we are giving her credit for… what am I feeling between her and Vegeta? It's a strange feeling… This goes deeper than I know… or understand…" _ Goku's thoughts were broken by his wife's voice calling his name. The sound of her voice made Goku forgot his worries. He stood and walked towards his home. He wandered into his kitchen knowing that he had more love than it was possible for the universe to offer. He stood behind Sakura and whispered in her ear, "I love you." She turned to face him. He wrapped his arms around her and held her.

Bailey knocked on the door of Vegeta's room knowing she now had to offer him more respect than she felt he was entitled too. She knocked on the door, there was no answer, she waited and before knocking again, "Permission to enter Prince Vegeta." Her request was greeted with icy silence. She sighed and opened the door. She closed it gently behind her. Her anger dissolved when she realized he was asleep again or unconscious. She walked over to him and worked slowly and gently, hoping not to wake him. She began applying healing ointment. When the ointment settled into his wounds he cringed, moaned and rolled over, he gave her a twisted expression, _"That dumb woman, why does she keep coming back? Does she not realize I can crush her whenever I please?" _Sensing his thought's Bailey quickly jumped to find a way to calm him. She began massaging his shoulders. Vegeta could feel himself beginning to relax, _"She should be afraid…" _Vegeta tried to keep his angry and sinister demeanour but he could feel himself fading into a level of relaxation he had never before felt, almost like he was melting under her hands and watchful gaze. He began to drift into sleep, feeling an overwhelming calm, he could feel himself giving into it, he snapped wide awake, eyes shooting open, _"I can't allow her to have this power over me!" _He grabbed onto her arms, moving her in front of him. Bailey held her ground and his gaze, she didn't try to fight his grasp knowing it would only give him satisfaction or infuriate him farther. Vegeta scowled and tightened his grip on her wrists, _"I should break her arms now… I can't stand her touching me..." _A mix of emotions pulsated through his veins. He tightened his grip again. Bailey began to feel a burn in her muscles, she cringed subtlety, "_This is it… he's going to snap my arms, take a fit and kill everyone… I failed…" _Vegeta looked into her eyes, searching them for fear; he found none, _"What is wrong with this woman?" _Their eyes locked, Bailey saw a faint glimmer of what she considered compassion in his eyes and he released her arms. She stood, gave a small bow to him and said faintly, "Thank you." Before turning and leaving the room. She shut the door softly behind her. He felt her presence fade down the stairs. Vegeta sat on the edge of the bed and began brooding, _"If it weren't for my acute sense of hearing I would never hear her footsteps… she moves so softly… gracefully… she has the oddest energy about her… I don't understand it… I can't bring myself to injure her…" _Vegeta's eyes narrowed, he stared off brooding, wondering what to make his next move. He felt a surge in his body, his anger reached it's peak. It was replaced by a surge of pain. He screamed out like a wounded animal and fell to the floor.

Sakura was about to pass into sleep when she felt the thud of her husband next to her. Goku rolled over and pulled her into his arms. Sakura cuddled into his chest and sighed. Goku nuzzled into her neck, kissing it softly and whispering into her ear "I love you." Sakura smiled and murmured back, "I love you too Goku… never leave." Goku pulled her closer, "You'll always have me Sakura, no matter what." He kissed her forehead. Sakura smiled and quickly drifted into sleep, knowing that Goku was telling her the truth. She took in the sound of his breathing and heartbeat enjoying the feeling of him next to her for she knew there was always the possibility that she may never get to feel him next to her again.

Bailey was jolted from her meditation by Vegeta's blood curdling screams. She raced up the stairs into his room. She found him knelt on the floor clutching his chest. Bailey took a deep breath, glided over to him and knelt in front of him. She placed her hand on his supporting hand. He looked up at her, their eyes met, _"What is it with this woman? You'd think at the sound of that scream she would do her best to go in the opposite direction… not head towards the source... She feels no fear…" _He made no attempt to remove her hand. Bailey looked him deep in the eyes. Vegeta read something from them no other living thing had ever given him. She took a deep breath and placed her free hand on the side of his face, his attention snapped to her, he glared at her, mustering all of his energy into giving her the dirtiest look he could twist his features into, the hand stayed. She rubbed his cheek with the back of her index finger, her hands were delicate and soft against his toughened skin, she spoke softly, "Let me help you, I'll heal you and you can leave and no one will stop you, I know you don't want to go like this." He shot back on his heels and snatched her hand away from his face, he held it and regarded her, sneering, not knowing what to do or how to react. The tension hung in the air around them, the deciding factor laying on Vegeta, his mind raced, _"I don't want her help… but if I accept I'll be healed and ready to return to my battle for earth much faster… she says she won't stop me from leaving… she's more than likely lying but in this condition I would be able to last in any fight against a real opponent…" _His eyes narrowed in thought, finally he nodded in agreement. Bailey came to him, draped his arm around her shoulders and placed him back in bed. She placed the sheet back over him and turned to leave the room, she paused at the door and turned back to him, he was already asleep. She whispered into the silence, "Thank you Vegeta, I promise I won't let you down." She was about to pull the door closed when she felt something in her stir, drawing her back into the room. She argued with herself for a moment but ultimately decided to go with the feeling. She returned to the inside of the room, sat on the floor by the bed and gently took his hand. She rested her head against the bed frame and drifted off into sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

Goku awoke to find his wife's side of the bed empty. He stood, stretched and drew in a deep breath. _"Oh man, Sakura is cooking something up..." _His stomach growled, _"I can smell pancakes…and sausages…and bacon…and freshly squeezed orange juice…" _Goku began drooling and in an almost zombielike state found his way to the kitchen. Sakura smiled at him as he entered, "Good morning Goku, I just finished breakfast." She placed the last pitcher of orange juice on the table and kissed his cheek softly. Goku took a seat at the table and immediately began eating. Sakura giggled as she watched him. When he finished she began clearing the dishes. Goku patted his stomach, "Gee, Sakura that was good." He smiled his wide goofy grin, "As usual." Sakura smiled and began to wash the dishes when she finished she sat down at the table across from Goku with a cup of tea. Goku sat up straight, "I think I better go check on Bailey." Sakura stood up and slammed her hands on the table spilling her tea, "No Goku, she's fine." Goku look at her confused, "How can you be so sure?" Sakura could feel panic rising in her chest, "BECAUSE I AM THAT'S HOW!" Goku scratched his head, "I donno Sakura… I mean she's just a little girl... I better check on her just to make sure." He stood up and headed for the door, Sakura let out a final bellow, "GOKU DON'T!" She raced to the door but he was already gone.

Bailey scurried about the house collecting what she deemed her necessary medial items for the day when she felt something show up directly behind her. She pulled the syringe of sedative from her pocket and whipped around only to come face to face with Goku. Goku looked at the syringe with horror and cringed. She threw her basket down and lowered her voice, "Goku, what the hell are you doing here?" He replied obnoxiously, "I just came to check on you Bai. Wouldn't want to find out anything bad happened to you." Bailey grabbed him and dragged him down so they were eye level, "You idiot, if anything happened to me you'd know. There would be a power hungry, immoral saiyan rampaging about the streets destroying everything he came in contact with." Goku giggled, "Well I guess you're right Bai." She began manoeuvring him toward the door. "I'm glad we see eye to eye for once Goku, now leave." Goku stopped dead in his tracks causing Bailey to slam into him. She rubbed her head. "Now Bailey, why are you in such a hurry to get rid of me?" Bailey placed her hand on her hips, "I'll just tell you the short list, you showed up uninvited, you get on my nerves and more importantly, you really get on my nerves, now get out." She pointed towards where her front door should be. Goku looked at her, "I'm not so sure… maybe I should stay for a bit. Just to make sure-" Bailey began swinging the syringe in his face, "Get out! Get out, get out, GET OUT!" Goku looked at her with a look of sheer terror. "Alright Bailey, I'm going!" He turned and flew off. Bailey lowered her syringe to her side, _"Thank god I got rid of him. I told Sakura to keep him away from here. She knows what his presence could do..." _Bailey sensed Vegeta beginning to stir, _"Looks like I got rid of him just in time too…." _

Vegeta's eyes snapped open, _"I recognize that scent… Kakorat was here… how many times has he been here before in my weakened state? I knew this woman was not to be trusted… she's outside the room now… she has to be, her scent is so strong…" _Bailey pushed open the door, Vegeta's upset hitting her strong, _"He knows Goku was here… he's not happy about it… this more than likely destroyed any trust he may have had in me… I'm more than likely in danger…"_ She shifted the basket to one arm so she could slip a hand into her pocket. He sat up draping his legs over the edge of the bed and began glaring at her. Bailey pretended not to notice the obvious and advanced toward him, placing the basket on its usual place on the bed side table and focusing her thoughts to Sakura, _"Sakura, if I'm not dead later… I'm killing Goku…"_

Sakura stood with her hands on her hips knowing at any second Goku would return. Sure enough he appeared he smiled at her, "Hey Sakura… lunch almost ready?" Sakura's eyebrows narrowed, "Lunch, lunch? Are you kidding me? You just go when I tell you not to and you come back and smile at me and all you can say is, "Where's lunch!" Do you have any idea what you've done!" Goku looked at her perplexed, thought, blinked and shook his head, "No, I thought it would be good to check on her." Sakura waved her finger in his face, "You poked the bear Goku! The big, cranky, hibernating bear and now it is going to go on a rampage and kill everyone and it's all your fault." Goku continued to look at her confused, "There's no bear at Bailey's." Sakura slapped herself in her forehead and walked away. Goku followed behind her, "So… what about lunch anyway?" Sakura grabbed the frying pan out of the dish rack and cracked him with it. "You can starve for all I care! We are all going to be dead soon anyway so it won't matter!" Sakura stormed out of the room almost colliding with Gohan, he looked up at her confused, "Uh, mom… is everything okay?" She stopped and smiled at him and ruffled his hair, "Of course everything is okay sweetie, you're dad just ended the world. That's all." She continued down the hall. Gohan stood even more confused than he initially was, he looked up at Goku, "What's mom talking about?" Goku looked down at his son and shrugged. Gohan looked down the hall after her, "I guess I'm just going to go outside and play for a bit." Gohan walked passed Goku, leaving him alone in his confusion.

Bailey knelt down next to Vegeta's feet and pulled a basin out from under the bed. She began mixing up a healing solution and dropping bandages into it. She could feel his eyes burning into her back and his rage mounting. She turned to him, hands trembling and began removing the old dressings. The tension staying the same, his eyes following her every move, _"Well, he didn't kill me yet… that's a good sign… maybe not today then_…" Bailey moved to the final dressing, the large one circling his chest, she could feel his muscles tightening as she unwound the layers, _"He's never given this kind of reaction before… I'm getting worried…" _She dropped the dressing to the floor and dipped her fingers into the small bowl of ointment and began applying it, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her forward, their faces inches apart. His eyes burning into her so deep she felt as if they may burn holes through her soul. His mouth opened, no words came out he released her wrist and lashed out at the bed side table, Bailey put an arm in front of her face feeling some form of debris pierce her forearm. She dropped her arm away and blinked, she looked up at him his expression changed for the first time. He looked away from her. She finished applying the ointment to his chest and then replaced the bandage, small droplets of blood falling from her arm as she worked. She began collecting debris from about the room. She bent down to pick up what was left of the ointment she was using and the dirty bandages. He again grabbed her arm, the pain shot through her. He pulled her closer to him and turned her to sit her down. He pulled the piece of twisted wood from her arm and dropped it to the floor before taking the ointment from her hand and applying it to the gnarly hole in her skin. He then tore off a piece of the sheet and wrapped it around her arm, his hands working more gently and gracefully than she ever believed they could. After he finished he nodded at her. She stood and whispered, "Thank you." Before turning and scurrying out of the room. Vegeta remained in the same position on the bed, _"The woman's plan can't be to hand me over to death, if it was she wouldn't have kept me alive this long, let alone allowed me to regain any energy… I don't understand her, her strange ways. My own strange behaviour… I should have killed her before things got this far…" _

Sakura paced about the room ripping up a paper she had found on Gohan's desk with her shaking hands. Gohan sat watching his mother, a mixture of confusion and worry lining his small features and boggling his young mind. Sakura talked fast and manic, more to herself than her son, "Well, she can't be dead…right? Because if she was then we would all be dead. I mean he would come for Goku first…right?" She continued to pace in silence for a few moments before her pacing stopped abruptly and she turned to Gohan, "NO! WRONG!" Gohan fell backwards off his chair waving his arms trying to catch himself and failing. Sakura didn't appear to notice, "He wouldn't because his energy wouldn't be high enough! So he'd probably just torture some innocent people and then take off into space again." She paced more, her forehead furrowing. She threw the last of her paper into the air, it cascaded down like confetti, "That's great! Isn't it Gohan! We aren't going to die today! Just innocent people are!" Gohan looked up at his mom with a level of confusion unprecedented, "Uh… mom… I really have no idea what you are talking about…" Sakura smiled at him, "Oh sweetie, I'm sorry. Just crazy Bailey's visions and her horrid inability to pin point which one is right or which one is more likely to happen and different paths we can choose to follow and boring things like that." She immediately returned back to her pacing. "Uh… mom…" She stopped, "Yes Gohan." "I really don't know what any of that means." Sakura stopped and sighed and sat down to explain things to her son.

"Baileyyyyy? Baileyyyyy? You home?" Sakura spoke into the hole where the door should be. Bailey came around the corner balancing a basket of laundry on her hip. "Of course I'm home. Can't very well leave now could I?" She said with a smile and a wink. She dropped the basket on the floor by the kitchen table. "Wanna come in for a bit? I just made a pot of mango green tea." Sakura shook her head, "I'd really love to but I was actually just wondering if you could watch Gohan for a bit." Gohan was knelt down next to his mother petting the cat. Bailey smiled, "Sure, no problem." Sakura smiled, "Great, I have to go kill my husband and I didn't want Gohan to be subjected to that kind of violence." Bailey frowned, "Don't you think that's a bit harsh Sakura?" Sakura shook her head, "No, not making him lunch would be harsh… guess what I did?" Sakura smiled. Bailey giggled, "Makes sense. What time do you think you'll be by to pick the little guy up?" Sakura thought for a moment, "Around five, seven if I'm enjoying it. Talk to you later Bai." With that Sakura vanished around the corner and out of Bailey's sight. Bailey looked down at Gohan and smiled, "How about cake for supper Gohan? But you have to promise not to tell your mom." Gohan smiled, "Awesome!" he giggled, "And I promise I won't tell mom, or she might hit you with the frying pan too."

Sakura arrived home. Before she entered the front door she could already hear her husband's moans. Sakura opened the door to find her husband sprawled on the floor of the kitchen. Sakura shook her head at him and yelled, "GOKU DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA THE TROUBLE YOU COULD HAVE CAUSED TODAY!" Goku continued to lay on the floor and moan, "No, but if it's bad enough that you aren't feeding me it must be the end of the world." "EXACTLY!" Goku moaned and then closed his eyes. Sakura placed her hands on her hips, "Fine, I'll make you lunch, but I'm still mad." Goku jumped up and hugged her, "Thanks Sakura!" Sakura frowned to herself, _"Damn it… I can't stay mad at the big, dumb, loveable, oaf. Oh well, he would never have gotten the point anyway…" _

Gohan sat on the kitchen floor teasing the cat with a ball of yarn and giggling. Bailey sipped her tea, watched him and smiled, "I think Fin likes you Gohan." Gohan smiled and giggled. _"What a cute kid. If all kids acted like him I might want one. Not that I'd have time for one anyway…" _Bailey turned her attention away from him and to the tray on the counter. The cat suddenly froze before darting out the door. Gohan looked after her confused and then looked to Bailey. Bailey said without turning around, "He's awake and either in pain or angry. Fin can sense it. Don't think she likes the feeling of it. She usually leaves the house when it happens." Gohan climbed into a kitchen chair, "Mom told me about you, how you had visions of-of-" "Vegeta, the saiyan, the bad man. Doesn't matter which way you put it son." Gohan looked at the floor, "Yeah, that." Bailey turned around and Gohan noticed her bandaged arm. "What happened to your arm? Was it…?" Bailey nodded, "Yes." "Because of dad?" Bailey shrugged, "I can't be certain but it wouldn't be surprising that his presence would cause an upset. Oddly enough though, the bad man is the one who bandaged it. I think he's changing Gohan. Very slowly but changing, see if you can sense the change. Feel out his energy." Gohan closed his eyes to focus. When he opened them he was alone in the kitchen.

Bailey knelt in her usual spot by Vegeta's feet changing his bandages, some for the last time. "You'll be completely healed soon. You won't have to stay any longer." As usual he gave no response, his expression unchanging. Before she got to the final bandage around his chest her arm was seized. The large hands quickly and nimbly removed the make shift bandage he had put in place, he began to replace it. The softness and grace to which his large hands tended to her amazed her. Her own hands sometimes fumbled, after years of practice and training. His movements were effortless. He finished and released her arm, no expression change, no eye contact, no change in the energy he emitted. Bailey quickly removed the bandage from his chest, unwinding the layers, feeling his muscles tighten and contract. She quickly replaced it, _"Ah shit, he's getting ticked off again..." _She was about to pull away when her hands were seized and pulled into his chest, he lowered his head, his forehead rested on hers. Every muscle in his body tightened and flexed, the expression began to change, he released her and pushed her back, his eyes never moving, she heard him mutter under his breath, "Leave." She gathered her things and scampered out of the room sensing his upset. Vegeta sat on the edge of the bed brooding, _"What's wrong with me?"_

Bailey returned downstairs to see Gohan and Fin both seated at the bottom of the stairs staring up at her. She stopped at the bottom step and looked down at them, receiving the same look from both child and cat. She sat down on the step. "What is it guys?" Gohan shook his head, "I don't know, Fin just came running back in for some reason and then started meowing at me." Bailey scratched the cat behind the ear and turned to Gohan, "She sensed a change and was trying to get you to focus, if you are around her enough you'll figure her actions out." "I'd like to learn how to do that." Bailey smiled, "Something tells me you already have a good idea how to do that." She stood up and winked, "Want to help me make those cakes?" Gohan smiled, "Sure!"

Goku sat rubbing his stomach, he smiled at Sakura. She put her hands on her hips and scowled, "I don't know what you're smiling about Goku. You could have killed everyone today!" Goku giggled and scratched his head, "But I didn't right? Shouldn't that be what counts?" Sakura stood stumped, _"He does have a point. That doesn't happen too often so I guess I'll give him that." _She walked over to him and kissed his cheek. "You have a point… I guess you're right." Goku leaned back his chair, "Really? Wow." Sakura smiled. Goku took her in his arms and pulled her into him. He kissed her. Sakura felt the familiar feeling she got from him rush over her, _"Gohan will be fine until seven and Bailey will never know the difference." _She heard Bailey clearly in her head, "_Bullshit I won't and I'm feeding your kid chocolate cake for supper and you can't do anything about it or I'll just send him home now and ruin everything..."_

Vegeta laid awake listening to the chatter and clanking going on below him, _"This woman is one of the largest enigmas I have ever encountered… she's… kind…." _He cringed at his own idea, _"Yet she shows no fear and holds her ground… pig headed fool…" _Vegeta heard a rustling within the room, he shot up straight and looked about the room; there was nothing in sight. _"Great, I've been stuck in this room so long my own sense are beginning to fail me… what use am I then?" _He heard a faint meow and looked down to see the cat at his feet big, yellow orbs regarding him, head tilted slightly sideways, black fur almost seeming to shimmer. _"What is this strange, small, furry creature doing? What is the purpose of it?" _Fin continued to stare at Vegeta, he stared back the door clicked open. Bailey entered with a tray. She looked at the two, "Fin how did you manage to get in here? The door is always closed... strange cat." She looked at Vegeta, "You can't win a staring contest with a cat. They don't get bored." Vegeta looked at her and then back to the cat, _"So the cat likes to stare, I hate being stared at… I'll win." _Bailey giggled, "Alright then, you do that, I'll leave this over here." She placed the tray on the bedside table and left the room. Vegeta stared at the cat for a moment before it jolted in his memory, _"What wait, I never said anything out loud, why did she reply?" _The cat tilted it's head to the other side and meowed. Vegeta narrowed his eyes at her, "Now what's that supposed to mean?"

Bailey returned downstairs. Gohan looked up at her, with a mouthful of chocolate cake, "What's he doing?" Bailey flopped down in a chair next to him, "Having a staring contest with Fin." Gohan looked at her confused. She smiled at him, "Don't worry, that was my reaction too, I figured he'd eat her before he'd relatively like her." The two giggled. Bailey looked at Gohan, his little face smeared with Chocolate cake. "You better go clean that off before your mom gets here little man." Gohan nodded, hopped off the chair and headed for the washroom. Bailey stared out the window allowing her thoughts to drift, _"None of this makes sense… this wasn't part of my original visions… could I have created a third path?"_

Sakura cuddled into her husband's chest, his arms around her, both slowly drifting into sleep. She snapped awake, "Shit, Gohan!" She jumped out of bed and began getting dressed. Goku rolled over and looked at her, "I can go get him if you want." "No, no! That's really not necessary Goku, I mean think of all the energy you just spent. You need to go to sleep." Goku stretched and yawned wide, "Yeah, you're right. I'm pretty tired." "Good, just go to sleep." Goku shut his eyes. Sakura moved swiftly out the door before he could change his mind.

Vegeta continued the stare down with the small feline. He was growing frustrated, _"Does this dumb creature not realize that I could blow it away at any moment if the mood struck me? Why is it still looking at me?" _The cat purred and flicked it's tail, enjoying the game. Vegeta huffed and continued staring at the cat, _"Fine then, have it your way. I can still plot my plan to destroy this planet while staring into your ugly face..." _Vegeta thought he noticed the cat narrow her wide yellow eyes at him. _"Great, my eyes are beginning to deceive me, this stupid creature is winning!"_

Sakura stepped into Bailey's kitchen. She glanced over to see the two sitting playing cards. Gohan jumped up and ran to give his mom a hug. Sakura smiled, "Thanks for watching him Bai." Bailey smiled, "No big deal at all, I enjoy the kids company." Sakura smiled, "Thought you didn't like kids." "I didn't, but I like this one." Gohan smiled at her and gave her a hug. Bailey melted. Sakura smiled, "Come on sweetie, we better get you home." Bailey thought for a moment as she watched them walk away, "Sakura, why don't you come by for tea tomorrow." Sakura smiled, "Sure." The two left leaving Bailey to her work. Bailey turned to the dishes and began washing them, watching the sunset as she worked; her thoughts a confused jumble. She finished the last of her cleaning and gazed at the stars, _"If Fin feels safe with him there probably isn't much to fear, that damn cat has the best senses I've ever encountered. It's still not home free though… we aren't at the fork in the path yet…" _She turned from the window and walked upstairs, Fin came darting out from the shadows and began weaving about her legs. Bailey picked her up, "Did you let him win Fin? Or did he just get bored?" Bailey crossed the hall and quietly opened the door to his room. He was still seated in the position she left him fast asleep. She began to close the door when his eyes shot open. He looked at her for a moment but said nothing. Bailey gave a small bow, "I'm sorry if Fin disturbed you, she's rather inquisitive… especially for a cat. I hope you rest well tonight. I'm just down the hall if you need anything." She slipped out the door and stood outside it for a moment, her hand on the doorknob, Fin under her other arm. She stood up and looked at the closed door for a moment before turning and walking down the hall. "I just don't know what to think Fin. This is getting more complicated than I could have ever dreamed."

Sakura tip toed into her bedroom. She crossed the room and opened her drawer, pulled out a night gown and began changing. Goku sensed her presence and rolled over to face her, "Is Gohan asleep?" She nodded, "Umm humm, out like a light." She climbed into bed next to him. Goku propped up his head with an arm and admired his wife for a moment. She smiled up at him, his face went serious, "I really think I should check on Bailey." Sakura sat up and looked at him, "She knows what she's doing, if he is going to be safe anywhere it's with her, she can handle herself and I'm sure she can keep him calm, she can make anything calm, she just has that effect. If you are worried you should be training. Poking at Bailey will just cause unnecessary trouble." Goku thought for a moment, Sakura's voice broke it, "Just go train, it'll keep you sane and if he attacks again you'll be ready." Goku smiled, "I guess you're right... I'll head out tomorrow." Sakura kissed him and smiled, "Good."

Vegeta lay on his back staring at the ceiling. _"That woman hasn't been staying upstairs. I haven't been picking up her scent this strong… why would she switch rooms? Does she feel she has gained my trust? She will never have any such thing…. my own actions are leading her to be sadly mislead… my control of my own actions regarding her is beginning to fade. I have to recuperate soon so I can leave this place... I could leave now… I'm not sure if it would be advisable action on my own part to do so…" _Vegeta's thoughts were interrupted by a rustling followed by a meowing. He felt light tramping on his stomach and soon the yellow orbs were looking down at him, regarding him closer. He stared back at them. "You really are the oddest creature." The cat curled up in a ball on his chest and closed its eyes. He continued to stare at it for a moment. Feeling the vibrations of it's breathing, hearing the odd noises it was emitting, _"I ought to throw you clean across the room but I guess you aren't disturbing anything… it's not like tonight will be one for sleep regardless…" _Vegeta placed his arms behind his head and continued to stare at the ceiling, his thoughts and confusion consuming him.

Bailey rolled about in bed, sleep not coming regardless of her efforts. She stood, and walked down the hall. She could feel Vegeta's agitated energy seeping through every crevice of the house. She stopped at the door for a moment but decided against entering. She made her way to the kitchen and began boiling water. She poured herself a cup of tea before walking down the hall to her sewing room. She measured out fabric, cut it and began sewing. After finishing she stood and examined the outcome of her efforts, _"Meh, could have turned out better but good enough..."_ She looked up at the clock, _"Why hello 3:00 a.m… it's been a long time since I've seen you… I guess we will be getting reacquainted…" _She slung the finished product over her shoulder and returned to the kitchen. She made herself another cup of tea. She regarded the kettle before pouring a second cup. She took a deep breath, _"I hope this is a good idea..." _She turned and headed back up the stairs. She stopped at Vegeta's door, shifted the cups to one hand and knocked. As usual, there was no response. She rolled her eyes, _"Typical…" _ She stepped into his room. He moved the cat from his chest, sat up and gave her a questioning look. She threw him the pants, he caught them with ease. "I'm not much of a sewer but they should work. Her smell had infiltrated the fabric filling his nose. She turned her back to him, he rose to put them on, _"This woman seems to know my every movement, how did she know I was awake?" _She turned back around as he was tying them. She regarded him for a moment, "Baggier than the attire you arrived here in but they do the trick." She walked closer to him, offering him the tea. "It usually helps me get to sleep, if you don't want it you can leave it on the table, I'll clear it in the morning." _"She's close… uncomfortably close, all I can smell is her…" _Bailey stepped back, "Sorry to have disturbed you. I'd offer to stay but I know that's not what you want. I hope you get some sleep tonight." Bailey turned to exit the room, he watched her intently, the way she looked in the shadows, the curves of her body, the way she appeared to float across the floor, the lightest of foot steps, her hair waving behind her. Vegeta searched his brain, _"Why can't I look away… why do I have a desire for her to stay… I'm in trouble…"_ She was about to leave when she felt a hand on her arm, she looked back to see him standing behind her. She looked up at him with surprise, he returned her look, his brain seemingly imploding, _"Why am I doing this?"_ He pulled her back and sat her on the floor before sitting on the bed. The two sat in the silence, no eye contact, no words. Bailey leaned her head against the bedside table and without knowing it drifted into sleep. Vegeta sat awake, watching her chest steadily rise and fall, listening to her heart beating. Being torn at, from the inside out, over what his next step should be.

Bailey awoke to bright sunlight, _"I didn't even realize I fell asleep…" _She noted her surroundings, _"WHAT HOW DID I GET IN BED?" _She sat up. Sitting up against the bedside table where she had fallen asleep was Vegeta. His eyes locked on hers. She scrambled out of bed heading for the door, "I'm sorry, I – well I – I'm not-" Her feeble attempt at a sentence was interrupted by the feeling of his hand gripping her arm, she turned coming face to face with him, _"Damn it, the door was so close… I hate how fast he is…" _He stared at her, a look in his eyes she couldn't directly determine. He grabbed her shoulders, pulling her closer. His eyes remained burning into hers, never once faltering. An intensity burning in them she couldn't create a comparison for. Bailey's brain screamed for her to come up with reasoning, _"Anger, violence, hatred… desire? That can't be it… what am I missing?" _He sensed her discomfort, relaxed his grip on her and diverted his intent gaze away, narrowing his eyes, _"This is absolute foolishness… what am I thinking I'll gain from this?"_ She sensed what she thought to be a sadness rise in him, one of the first human emotions she ever noticed him emit, she felt her muscles relax and the desire to comfort him wash over her. She put her hand to his chin and turned him to face her, his eyes appeared almost pleading. She let her hand fall, _"What am I doing?" _ He caught it softly and drew it to his chest. She could feel herself being drawn closer to him, _"What am I thinking? I can't do this. There is no reason for me to… has he gone beyond my patient… have I allowed him to slip past the barrier and into my heart?" _Their faces were barely inches apart, she could feel his breath on her face. Her mind raced, her heart pounded. Sakura's voice bellowed throughout the house, "BAILEY? BAILEY I'D KNOCK BUT YOU STILL DON'T HAVE A DOOR! ARE YOU STILL IN BED?" The two jumped apart. She looked into his eyes and slipped away her hand, brushing her hair behind her ears. She exited the room closing the door softly behind her, leaving Vegeta standing behind it, his fists clenched, _"What am I doing? What am I thinking? Why do I find myself more and more drawn to this woman? I'm allowing her kindness to blind me… I can't allow that to happen again…" _

Bailey raced down the stairs and stepped into the kitchen. Sakura smiled at her, "Bailey hi… wooaahh, that's kind of a skimpy nightgown with him in the house… don't you think?" Bailey felt the blood rush to her cheeks, "NO! And it's not like he's in my room anyway! Or I sleep in his. Besides it covers my ass!" Sakura put her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes at her, "Can you say the same about your chest?" Bailey's confusion induced frustration boiled over, "SAKURA! I DIDN'T ASK YOU TO COME CRITICIZE MY CHOICE OF PAJAMAS!" Sakura smiled at her, "Then why are you still in it?" Bailey's face burned and she ran upstairs. She yelled down to her on the way up, "BESIDES IT WAS HOT!" Sakura smirked and yelled back, "WHAT THE NIGHTGOWN OR THE WEATHER!" Sakura heard Bailey mumble something and smiled with satisfaction, _"Something is going on here… I'm going to find out what…"_

Bailey stormed upstairs and to the bathroom, threw open the door with such force it slammed into the wall bouncing back and hitting her in the face. She screamed at the top of her lungs then slammed the door shut holding her nose, "I FUCKING HATE EVERYTHING!" She screamed pulling her nightgown over her head and dropping it to the floor. She turned the water on, steam filling the room and stepped into the shower. As the warm water ran over her she brooded, _"What the hell was that? What was I thinking? That's not ethical behaviour on my behalf at all… I should probably find somewhere else for him to stay… my mind is getting too clouded. He is infiltrating my dreams…" _Bailey rested her head against the wall of the shower allowing the water to wash over her. _"I have to relax, I can't let this go to my head… it was a moment thing… I'm good at those. Always have been… I can't do that again, not to him… not to myself… I'm afraid I let feelings develop unintentionally… I don't know when or how…" _Bailey slammed her fists into the wall of the shower and screamed. She shut the water off stepped out wrapping herself in a towel. She flung the door of the bathroom open and began walking down the hall. Vegeta was standing in the doorway of his room, she felt her cheeks begin to sear red, _"WHAT? HE NEVER DID THAT BEFORE OF COURSE HE WOULD TODAY!" _The two stood frozen for a moment, staring at each other. Vegeta closed the door and Bailey ran down the hall.

Bailey descended the stairs. Sakura stood at the bottom, tea in one hand, other hand on her hip, "What was all the screaming about? Getting something naughty on in the shower?" Bailey's face glowed red and she bellowed, "I'M NOT GETTING ANYTHING ON! HE'S MY PATIENT GOD DAMN IT! IT WOULDN'T BE RIGHT!" Sakura smirked at Bailey's obvious discomfort, "But you didn't say you don't WANT to." Bailey whirled around and stomped back upstairs. Sakura yelled after her, "Hey Bailey, you could at least wait for me to leave before you go and try to seduce him." Bailey screeched from the top of the stairs, "I'M NOT TRYING TO SEDUCE ANYONE! I HAVE A PATIENT WITH BANDAGES THAT NEED CHANGING! NOW FUCK OFF!" Sakura finished her tea, placed her cup in the sink and smiled. Fin jumped up on the counter next to her. Regarding her with yellow orbs and purring. Sakura pet the cat and smiled, "Fin you old fox, you. What is going on here?" The cat seemed to smile at her before jumping off the counter and exiting the house.

Bailey opened the door of Vegeta's room without bothering to knock. She marched over to the bed, slammed her basket on the bedside table, plopped on the floor and began mixing her healing agents in a bowl. Vegeta watched her sensing her tension and discomfort, _"This woman doesn't usually emit this kind of energy… this is tense… she is agitated… her usual energy is much calmer… to the point it has a relaxing effect… I hate it…" _Bailey worked clumsily dropping a bowl sending it crashing to the floor and shattering. Bailey grumbled and swept the pieces up with her hands a large piece slicing into her left. Bailey screamed with frustration, yanked a bandage out of the basket and wrapped it around her hand. She could feel tears beginning to pool in her eyes, _"Great timing to come unglued Bailey..." _She held them back, pulled out a new bowl and began mixing the same solution again. She finished this time without incident, placed the bowl on the floor next to her and turned her attention to Vegeta. She made a reach for the bandage around his chest but he seized her hand and pushed it back, her anger and frustration boiled over, "YOU AREN'T REALLY GOING TO BE A PAIN IN MY ASS OVER THIS ARE YOU? IT NEEDS TO BE CHANGED! NOW! BEFORE YOU GET AN INFECTION OR I KILL YOU!" Bailey stopped yelling only to notice that the dressing on her arm had been changed and the one on her hand properly applied, she felt the blood rush to her face and her cheeks begin to burn red, "I'm really sorry… I guess I'm just not myself today…" She unwound the bandage from his chest and replaced it. When she finished she sat back on her heels and looked up at him, "Do you think I've gone crazy?" She saw something twitch at the corner of his mouth and fade just as fast, _"Did I almost draw a smile?" _They sat in silence for a moment, her staring at the floor, him regarding her from the higher vantage point, analyzing her strange behaviour. The silence hung in the air like a thick veil, finally broken by her voice. "You should probably receive the rest of your care else where… I think I'm straying too far away from the path to do it right…" She felt a hand slide under her chin and a single tear escape, she sniffled the rest back, she looked into his eyes trying to pinpoint his emotions and actions; a useless task when he didn't understand or know himself. He raised her face to his leaned into her and kissed her. Bailey felt a bizarre calm wash over her and felt the knot of emotions in her stomach melt. _"I've never felt anything like this before… it can't be that I – I finally…" _She pulled away from him and fled the room. Vegeta sat on the edge of the bed staring at the door hearing her footsteps vanish down the stairs. His thoughts raced, he analyzed his own actions over and over in his head, _"I should have snapped her neck instead… it's too late for me now…" _

Bailey raced across the kitchen and grabbed Fin off the counter by the scruff of her neck, she pulled the cat in so it was nose to nose with her, "Alright cat, start talking or I'm going to throw you out into the lake and watch you try to dog paddle and laugh." Fin hissed, "Fine! But put me down first! AND I want no less than seven cans of sardines." Bailey scowled at her, "You drive a hard bargain… but fine, I'll play your way for now." Bailey placed the cat on the table and shuffled over to the cupboard pulling out an arm load of sardine cans and dropping them on the floor next to her chair. The cat's eyes lit up, "Now we're talking." Bailey dropped into the chair and opened the first can dangling a fish in front of the now mesmerised cat. "Alright you spoiled brat, give me something to work with." The cat flicked her tail and shook her head, "Fish first, answers second." Bailey mumbled and pushed the can over to the cat. She devoured it in seconds and licked the fur surrounding her mouth. Bailey stared at her, "Well?" The cat snorted, "I recalling saying no less than seven cans." Bailey tore open six more cans and fired them across the table at the cat. Fin devoured them greedily and gave a burp, "Okay, now what do you want?" Bailey slammed her fists on the table, "You stupid animal you know exactly what I want! Now spill!" Fin licked her front paw and rolled her large, yellow eyes, "Oh, yeah, this Vegeta Character…" Bailey sat looking at her waiting for her to continue, Fin flicked her tail at her and gave no show of continuing. Bailey could feel her anger bubbling to the surface again. Fin returned to licking her paw. Bailey could feel her face turning hot, "Fin…" The cat looked at her saucily, "I think I need more incentive." Bailey shoved out her chair and went to rummage through the cupboard. She returned to the table with a can of tuna. The cat eyed it with glee. Bailey fired it across the table at her. Fin gave a huff, "No need to be so testy about it." After gobbling it she sprawled out on the table, "So Vegeta… he has a nice broad, strong chest… ever curl up on it?" Bailey narrowed her eyes at her, fists clenched, "Fin, I'm not playing games here…" Fin sighed, "Fine. Have it your way… He doesn't really sleep and when he does he seems to have nightmares. I think talking about his body is more productive… ever get a good feel in on those abs?" Bailey jumped up and ceased the cat in both hands and began shaking and strangling her, Fin gasped for air, "YOU STUPID GOD DAMN CAT! I TOOK YOU IN! I FEED YOU! I LET YOU PRANCE AROUND THIS PLACE LIKE YOU ARE THE GOD DAMN QUEEN OF SHEBA AND YOU CAN'T GIVE ME A FEW LOUSY ANSWERS!" Fin began to gasp and flail her paws wildly. Bailey smirked, _"Let's see who has the last laugh now!"_ Bailey's thought was interrupted by a meek little voice,"Uh… Bailey… are you feeling okay?" Bailey whipped around to see Sakura and Gohan standing in the area where she should have a door. She smiled, still holding the cat in a choke hold, "Yeah, I feel great… why?" The two stood looking at her blankly and blinking, Bailey continued to smile; Gohan replied meekly, "You're choking Fin." Bailey turned her attention to the cat and whispered to her, "You're damn lucky the kid's here." Before placing her on the floor, Fin bolted up into Gohan's arms. Sakura bent down to talk to her son, "I think you should take Fin and go play with her outside. I think Aunt Bailey is having a bad day." Gohan nodded and took off to the yard. Sakura came in and sat. "Alright Bailey, you were acting weird earlier and now you were just choking a cat. You look manic… what's going on?" Bailey burst into a fit, "IT WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN! THERE WAS NEVER ANYTHING ABOUT THAT! I DON'T KNOW WHEN IT MANIFESTED! I JUST WANT TO REACH INTO MY CHEST AND PULL MY HEART OUT AND FEED IT TO STARVING ANIMALS! I'M NOT GOING TO MAKE IT THROUGH THIS! I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HELL I'M DOING! IT'S LIKE I'M STUCK IN THIS DREAM AND IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE BAD BUT IT FEELS GOOD SO YOU MISS THE PART THAT IT'S BAD IT'S LIKE THAT SAYING, "WHY DO I KEEP HITTING MYSELF WITH A HAMMER? BECAUSE IT FEELS SO GOOD WHEN I STOP!" Sakura looked at her friend blankly trying to make sense of the nonsense that just came out of her mouth, it was impossible. "Bailey… what are you talking about?" Bailey's face was turning many shades of red and her fists were clenched, she slammed one on the table, "I'M MARRIED TO MY CAREER! I WON'T WAKE UP ONE DAY TO FIND IT GONE OR DEAD! IT WON'T TELL ME I'M NOT PRETTY WHEN I WAKE UP AND I'LL ALWAYS BE NEEDED BECAUSE DUMB PEOPLE WILL ALWAYS GET HURT!" Sakura's confusion deepened further. Bailey's yelling continued, "FINE! YOU LOOK AT ME LIKE I'M NUTS! MRS. LIFE WORKED OUT WELL FOR ME! I'M GOING FOR A WALK!" Bailey whirled around and stomped to the doorway. Before exiting she stopped dead in her tracks and whirled back, "AND I'M KILLING THAT GOD DAMN CAT THE MINUTE YOUR SON LEAVES! IF HE ASKS I'LL SAY "FIN MOVED TO NANTUCKET!" WITH THAT BEING SAID I'M LEAVING! I'D SLAM THE DOOR FOR EMPHASIS BUT YOUR IDIOT HUSBAND BROKE IT!" Bailey whirled around on her heels and stomped out of sight.

Bailey sat with her knees to her chest looking out at the lake, the surface of the water completely calm unlike her throbbing head and the rest of her insides. She felt someone approaching behind her, she turned to see Vegeta standing a bit in the distance, arms crossed, a smirk spreading across his face. Bailey gasped. He moved closer to her, he was in front of her so fast she jumped. He continued to smirk at her. His face only inches away from her's, the incident from earlier in the day constantly replaying in her mind, all the feelings, sensations, emotions. She took a step back and lost her footing, he caught her with ease. The smirk broadened, he held onto her hips and pulled her into him and he leaned over. She could feel his breath on her neck, goose bumps forming on her skin, she placed two hands on his chest and pushed him back, "You shouldn't be out, you're still not completely healed." He smirked at her again, wrapped one arm around her pulling her into his side and flew off with her, Bailey let out a scream, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING? PUT ME DOWN!"

Vegeta flew in Bailey's bedroom window and sat her on her bed. He smirked at her before turning and going to exit the room, Bailey stood up. "You know…" He looked over his shoulder at her and smirked before walking down the hall and into his own room and closing the door. _"He knows about the controlled energy in that room... he left it… he had to notice the difference in his energy level… but he still went back… is he showing me what I have his trust? This is all so confusing…" _Bailey exited her room and walked down the hall pausing at his door, _"You keep getting stranger… not in the way I'd like…" _She sighed before walking down the stairs.

Vegeta stood behind his door smirking knowing that she had just been behind it. _"Since I can't control my actions there is nothing left for me to do except embrace them and learn to work with them…" _He moved to the bed and laid down with his arms behind his head, _"I can leave here soon, I only need to work with them a short time… yes, this shouldn't be a difficult task…"_

Sakura sat alone at the kitchen table with a cup of tea. She jumped up when she heard the footsteps on the stairs expecting Vegeta. Instead she saw Bailey. She looked at her confused, "How did you get upstairs, you weren't home yet when I got back here." "I just kind of flew in. Don't worry about it." Bailey crossed to the fridge and poured a glass of straight whiskey, she downed it. She poured another and offered it to Sakura, Sakura shook her head no. Bailey shrugged and downed the drink, threw the glass in the sink and started drinking straight from the bottle. Sakura's eyes followed her with a mixture of confusion and worry. Bailey took a long swig from the bottle and turned to her friend, "This shit is getting too weird for me Sakura… too fucking weird."

Bailey woke up feeling the intense pounding in her temples, empty whiskey bottle in her hand, she moaned and sat up, squinting against the sunlight. She sat up and rubbed her temples, _"Too hung over to be awake this early, need a shower and a cheeseburger…" _Bailey stumbled down the hall tripping over Fin and almost falling on her face. She glared at the cat, "Fuck you Fin, you useless piece of shit." The cat glared back and she continued down the hall. She smacked into something hard and immoveable, _"Great, I walked into the god damn wall." _She stepped back to see Vegeta clad in only a towel. A smirk crossed his face. She felt vomit rise in her throat and pushed passed him running for the bathroom, just as she reached the toilet her body felt the need to unleash the bottle of whiskey she had jammed in to it, she leaned over and heaved. In between heaves she managed to get out, "YOU ASSHOLE YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO GET THOSE BANDAGES WET!"

Bailey walked out of the bathroom tugging at the bandage on her hand and mumbling to herself. She finally managed to yank it off and threw it across the hallway, it landed on Fin's face. The cat hissed, batted it off with a paw and ran off. Bailey called after her, "Serve's you right you miserable little shit!" She grabbed her basket of supplies and threw open the door to Vegeta's room. He sat in his usual spot on the end of the bed, only a sheet covering him. Bailey looked at him and away, _"God damn it! I'm too hung over for this shit!" _Bailey turned back to him, he sat smirking. Bailey screamed, "FOR GOD SAKE WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU! I KNOW YOU KNEW I WAS COMING!" The smirk broadened. Bailey dropped her basket on the bedside table, "Fine, be naked. See if I care." Bailey yanked out her bowls and felt the wound on her hand pull back open. She gave a subtle cringe, and cursed loudly. A now familiar hand seizd her arm. She looked up into his eyes. He held her hand down and rewrapped it. Bailey hung her head and looked at the floor. Vegeta pulled her arm in and looked at the gnarled discoloured scar that marked her arm. He regarded it in silence, replaying the incident in his mind. His thoughts were broken by Bailey's voice. She spoke more to herself than to him, "Why are you so good to me?" Vegeta released her arm. She looked up at him and returned to her work. She unwound the bandage from his chest. The wound was healed. She ran her finger across the long, deep, grove that scarred him diagonally from his right shoulder to the bottom of his left peck. She spoke into the floor rather than to his face, "You're healed now… you are free to go." She continued to run her finger along the scar without the thought of the action crossing her mind, "I did my best to stop it from scarring but the wound was just too great… I'm sorry." She stood to leave the room but Vegeta grabbed her arm. She looked over her shoulder at him, "Prince Vegeta I-" He pulled her into him and kissed her with great intensity, every cell in their bodies lighting up, her mind racing, his muscles pulsating, breathing each other in. Her lowered her onto the bed and positioned himself on top of her, their kisses growing in depth and passion, her hands running along him, feeling every outline of his body, his pulling and tearing off her clothing until finally they could feel the sensation of each other's skin. He noticed odd snaking marks trailing along and under her left breast. He stopped and studied them for a moment following them with his hand. Bailey looked at him confused for a moment before realizing what had caught his attention, she rolled on to her right side revealing to him the large mark of a tree that took up her left side, it's branches snaking onto her chest and back, it's roots down across her hip. Vegeta ran a hand along it feeling the warmth it emitted, it's appearance resembling a pink birthmark. He studied it in silence. "It's the tree of life… guess you could call it my present for completing my training. Got a tree burned into my skin by my master. Told me I should feel honoured, not many have ever received it. I just felt burnt and disfigured. Still gives off the heat. Price you pay for saving lives I guess… I usually forget it's there now. I can see how you'd find it odd though..." He traced it with his hand, his thoughts forming a jumbled knot. He returned his attention to her and kissed her, his lips found her neck, lowered to her collar bone, he felt his instincts begin to kick in. He shot back and stood, looking at her with pain filled eyes, "I can't do this to you..." He turned his back to her, _"This woman has devoted her life to saving lives.. I devoted mine to destroying them… I can't possibly take her as my mate… not after her kindness to me… it's no way to repay her… not that she deserves to be repaid… I just…feel… "_ Bailey looked after him, her mind racing, feeling every emotion she knew possible to feel, "What do you mean Vegeta?" His shoulders and head lowered, he stared off, "You don't want to be stuck with someone like me." She rose and walked over to him, "That's what I thought at first, but I realize now that I don't know what I'd do if you were… gone." He turned, picked her up and kissed her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, the intensity of her own energy astonishing her. He held her firm, taking in the feel of her body, the sensation of her kiss, the intoxication of her sent, his instincts took over he moved swiftly, throwing her back down onto the bed, he grabbed her hands and pinned them behind her, he looked into her eyes, his expression serious, "You have to be certain, once this is done you can't go back." She looked deep into his eyes and nodded, "I've never been more certain." He leaned over to her, softly, gently, drinking in her scent, admiring the outlines of her body, he ran his hand along the tree on her side feeling it's heat once again. She felt his breath along her neck, his hand stopped on her waist, his lips came to a stop hovering over collar bone, he came in fast, she felt his mouth make contact, the skin broke and she felt blood trickle simultaneously with his entrance inside her, she gasped at the intensity of the moment. He released her, and traced his tongue over the wound. He raised his head looking her in the eyes. She felt the constant and momentous thrust of him inside her, his eyes staring into hers. He released her arms, she put a hand on the side of his face and smiled, a smirk spread across his face. He wrapped an arm around her pulling her close to him. She took in the feeling of his skin, the feeling of his hard muscles pressing into her, the feeling of them working, the feeling of sweat forming between them. She felt him contract and finish. He placed his elbows by her head and propped himself up, looking down at her and smirking, he brushed back her hair and gazed into her eyes, "The bond is formed now." He withdrew from on top of her and laid next to her, placing his arms behind his head. She rolled over and watched him; he looked sideways at her and smirked. They examined each other in silence, a new energy developing around them. She placed her head on his chest and whispered, "I can feel it."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

Bailey rose, stretched, looked down at the sleeping Vegeta and smiled. She slipped out of bed, careful not to wake him and quietly slid out the door, giving it a wink to close it. She glided down the hall, down the stairs and to the stove, she flicked it on and sang to herself, _"We're losing daylight but I can't work any faster, under the veil of dusk we go on, don't close your eyes, what if it all disappears in the shadows that reach from the stars?"_ She cracked eggs into a pan, _"If I held my ground, would you ask me to change, this drought bleeds on and we're dancing for rain, we drink the air but it's still not the same, these worlds collide but the distance remains, we point the finger never accepting the blame, and I know, and I know…" _ She glanced up and out the window in front of the sink, _The waters gone but the fire still rages here, the men shrugged their shoulders and left, we sleep so sound in rooms just up the stairs, will you save us like you saved them?"_ She spotted Sakura coming with Gohan just on the horizon. She reached overhead to the cupboard and yanked out a can of sardines, Fin came running. Bailey looked down at her, "Wanna make a can of sardines?" The cat nodded vigorously and began drooling, "YES!" "Keep Gohan running around the yard for a bit. Sakura is going to come in here and throw a scene." Fin looked up at her surprised, "That's it? Just go play with the kid?" Bailey nodded, "Yup." Fin narrowed her eyes at her, "There has to be a catch…" Bailey could feel her frustration mounting, she grabbed the cat and pulled her in so they were nose to nose, "The catch is if you don't go now I'll turn you into breakfast and feed you to Vegeta." She dropped the cat to the floor. Fin stretched herself out and sat, "Alright, you have yourself a deal." Bailey placed the can of sardines in front of the cat. Fin gobbled them and ran out the door. Bailey watched Gohan take notice of the cat and chase after her, she sighed with relief. Sakura continued to the house, Bailey grumbled and rolled her eyes, _"Here comes the outburst…" _Sakura burst through the door, a huge smile on her face, "Hey Bailey! How are you today? The weather is gorgeous, all sunshine-" She stopped when she noticed Bailey's nightgown, "Ummm Bailey… don't you think that is … well-" Bailey cut her off, "Skimpy? Why yes, yes it is. Hard not to see pink satin and black lace with a cut this low and a cut that high and not think, "Wow, that's skimpy." That was my thought when I bought it." She turned her attention back to the stove. Bailey put her hands on her hips, "Well I do have Gohan with me. It's hard to find someone to watch him… remember how I had to send my husband off to train?" Bailey turned around, "Yup, I remember, quiet clearly." Sakura scowled, "Well aren't you going to go and get changed?" Bailey nodded, "Yeah… when I'm ready." She turned to the stove again. Sakura could feel her face beginning to burn with rage, "HE COULD WALK IN HERE AT ANY MOMENT!" Bailey turned to her and rolled her eyes, "No he won't. I bribed Fin to keep him busy until you are done yelling. I'll go get changed then." Sakura clenched her fists and bellowed, "I AM DONE YELLING!" Bailey turned around and leaned on the counter, "No you aren't." Sakura's frustration bubbled to the surface, "STOP DOING THAT!" Bailey stood up straight and her hair fell back off her shoulders, "You used to do it to me all the time, it sucks doesn't it?" Sakura grumbled, "WELL THAT WAS DIFFERENT! I-" She spotted the bite mark on Bailey's collarbone, "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?" Bailey snorted, "That's a dumb question, obviously Vegeta." Sakura slapped herself in the forehead, "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!" Bailey smirked, "Actually, nothing, I'm in a lovely mood, I think it's you that has a problem at the current moment." Bailey leaned back on the counter, finding her friend's rage to be humorous, Sakura shrieked, "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! HAVE YOU NO SELF CONTROL? THIS IS ONE OF YOUR WORST IDEAS EVER!" Bailey smirked, "I'd say it was one of the best, personally." Sakura threw herself down in a chair and crossed her arms, "He goes ape shit on you, rips a chunk out of your collarbone and you like it?" Bailey thought for a moment, "Well he did have a tail…and when he did he could turn into a giant ape… and it wasn't a chunk. It was more of a… love bite and yeah, I did like it. It was pretty hot." Sakura let out a shriek. Bailey snorted, "You mean Goku never bit you?" Sakura looked at her with a twisted expression, "WHY WOULD HE?" Bailey smirked at her, "Don't worry, he will… and you'll like it." She stood and turned back to the stove, Sakura let out another screech, "WHAT AREN'T YOU TELLING ME?" Bailey looked over her shoulder at her, "Telling is no fun." Sakura yelled out in anger, "I HATE YOU!" Bailey noticed Vegeta descending the stairs and snorted, he gave a smirk back, Sakura turned her attention to whatever it was Bailey's eyes were on, she let out a screech, "SERIOUSLY DOES NO ONE IN THIS HOUSE HAVE ANY DIGNITY?" Vegeta smirked, Bailey burst into laughter. Sakura put her hand over her eyes and waited a moment before peeking through her fingers, he was still there. Sakura felt her blood boil, "FOR GODSAKE GO PUT PANTS ON AND BAILEY FOR THE LOVE OF GOD GO COVER UP!" Bailey sighed, "Fine, I will, but good luck getting him to put pants on." Bailey went to walk by Vegeta, he put an arm out to stop her, "Who's she?" "Goku's wife." "His mark isn't on her." "Take that up with him." She brushed past his arm leaving him alone with Sakura, Sakura yelled at him again, "GO PUT PANTS ON!" Vegeta smirked at her, "What? Kakorat not meeting your expectations? Can't look at a real saiyan?" Sakura felt her blood pressure rising, "SHUT UP SHORTY AND GO PUT ON SOME PANTS!" Bailey returned giggling and threw clothes to Vegeta, he caught them and gave her a look, "What? You can't handle it either?" Bailey snorted at him, "Oh grow up and put some clothes on, I don't want this woman gawking at my territory." Vegeta smirked and proceeded to get dressed. Sakura sat steaming, Vegeta sat across from her and smirked, she looked away from him. Bailey dropped breakfast in front of him, his attention went to his overflowing plate, Bailey dropped a plate in front of Sakura and sat next to her, Sakura refused to speak to her, after eyeing Bailey for a few moments she finally spoke, only to make more comments, "That outfit isn't much better…" Bailey rolled her eyes, "Haven't worn this outfit since our last tournament, I can still rock it. I don't wear the really skimpy stuff anymore though… that stupid tree hangs out." Sakura scowled, "You should be proud to have it." Bailey stood, "I'd rather not have to explain what it is to everyone I meet." She crossed to the sink, Vegeta watched her as she walked, admiring how her jeans hugged her curves, how her movements were so graceful, the skin exposed on her back. Gohan entered and stared at Vegeta, Vegeta smirked at him. Gohan stood by his mother. Vegeta stood and crossed to Bailey, he stood behind her while she did the dishes, he leaned in and untied her shirt, she caught it with her elbows, she turned her face to him, "Vegeta what are you doing? There is a child here!" He smirked at her, she glared, "Tie it back up…now!" He smirked at her and leaned into her neck giving her goose bumps, "Tie it NOW Vegeta." He smirked and walked away. Sakura noticed her untied shirt and raced to knot it back up. She scowled at Bailey, "Let that be a lesson to you on what not to wear." Bailey smiled, "When you're around anyway." Sakura rolled her eyes and returned to her chair. Gohan looked about very confused. Sakura sighed and turned to Gohan, "Say hi to Uncle Vegeta, Gohan." Gohan regarded his mom with great confusion before turning and giving the same look to Bailey. He then turned and looked up at Vegeta, "Uh…hi." Vegeta smirked at him. Fin came into the room and hopped up on the counter, Bailey gave her a look, she hopped down and went to Gohan, Gohan picked her up, "I'm going to go outside with Fin for a bit." He raced out the door. Bailey giggled, "Poor kid is confused beyond belief." Sakura scowled, "You can't see why?"

Bailey folded the last of her laundry and placed it in the basket. She stood up and held out her right arm. A large raven came towards her and landed on her forearm. Bailey smiled at him, "Long time no see." The raven's eyes glistened, "Nice mark, see you found a saiyan." Bailey narrowed her eyes, "You knew all this all along and never bothered to tell me? What else do you know?" The raven clicked his beak at her, "I wasn't expecting it. This is an odd turn of events. It will all come clear soon I am sure." Bailey sighed, "I don't know Saul… it doesn't appear to be that way." Bailey noticed something flicker in his eye, "What is it?" Saul appeared to give a smile, "This old crow still has it." Saul lifted off her arm and hovered in front of her face for a moment, "Hope you have a healthy baby." Saul lifted into the air and flew off. Bailey called after him, "Saul! Saul!" She sighed, _"Stupid old crow… what does he know…" _Bailey picked up her basket and walked into the house. She dropped the basket on the table and took the ponytail out of her hair. She ran her fingers through it to shake it out. She turned to see Vegeta watching her. She felt her cheeks burn. He walked passed her and out the door. Bailey gave another sigh and picked up her basket. The door flung open slamming into the wall. Bailey whipped around. Sakura came bursting into the room and announced excitedly at the top of her lungs, "BULMA IS GETTING MARRIED!" She twirled around and raced over to Bailey, grabbing her arms, causing her to drop the basket sending laundry cascading about the room. Sakura bounced about excitedly, swinging Bailey around with her, "Isn't it wonderful?" Bailey gave a meek smile and giggle, "Yeah… haha… awesome…" Sakura smiled and continued jumping, "She wants you to be there." Bailey smiled and scratched her head, "Really? Wow… uh… that's too bad because I well… I can't go." Sakura stopped jumping, her eyes shot wide and her jaw dropped, "WWWHHHAAATTTT! YOU HAVVVEEE TOO! BULMA WANTS YOU THERE! WE'RE ALL OLD FRIENDS! WE GREW UP TOGETHER! IT'LL BE LIKE OLD TIMES! WE HAVEN'T BEEN TOGETHER IN YEARS!" Bailey walked across the room and leaned on the counter, "Yeah… but… I really just… can't. I'll send a card or something..." She stood up straight and moved swiftly to the stairs. Sakura grabbed her arm, "Alright Bailey… spill…" Bailey felt her cheeks grow warm and her face begin to glow red, "Alright….fine. Remember back when we were undergoing our training and we had to work at those tournaments?" Sakura nodded, "How could I forget?" Bailey continued, "Well… remember when you first met Goku?" Sakura smiled and got a dreamy look in her eyes, "Of course I remember… like it was yesterday." Sakura brought her hands up to her face and smiled and sighed. Bailey rolled her eyes and continued, "Well think back…"

_Bailey sat bored and uninterested on a bench, picking at a loose piece of skin on her thumb and trying to block out the obnoxious tournament announcer. Sakura sat next to her enthralled at the energy and excitement in the atmosphere. She turned to Bailey, eyes shining brightly against her dark skin, broad smile on her face, dark hair rustling in the breeze, "Isn't this awesome! This is the coolest thing ever! Imagine how many people are going to get hurt! We are going to get sooooo much experience in!" Bailey looked back at her and gave a crooked smirk, "Yeah, imagine how many nice male bodies we will get to put her hands on." She gave Sakura a wink. Sakura gave a sigh and rolled her eyes, "Seriously, is that the only reason you are here?" Bailey crinkled her forehead in thought for a brief moment before responding, "Yeah… pretty much." Sakura slapped herself in the forehead. Bailey perked up, eyes shining bright and mischievously, "Hey Sakura, what do you say we see how many of these guys we can hook up with before this is all over?" Sakura rolled her eyes and slapped herself again, "That is NOT what this is about Bailey… at all." Bailey giggled, "Whatever you say." Their conversation was cut into by an obnoxious, muffled announcement. The two girls looked up observing the two burly young male fighters. Bailey recognized the faces and returned to her disinterest. Sakura took notice of the taller fighter, her eyes lit up and she jammed an elbow into Bailey's ribs. Bailey jumped, turned to her and rubbed them, "What the fuck was that for?" Sakura pointed excitedly to the tall, well built, dark, spiky haired fighter. Bailey continued to rub her ribs, "Goku? He's alright I guess, good fighting stats, never lost a fight, kind of cute, completely useless to talk to though…" Sakura's eyes sparkled and she stared off at him dreamily, "Do you think he'd talk to me?" Bailey rolled her eyes, "Anyone could talk to him… I have before. I had to aid him once. Minor stuff obviously, scrapes and that kind of what not." There was a muffled announcement. The two girls redirected their attention to the fight. The young man opposing Goku had crumpled. Their supervisor stepped over and slapped a meaty hand on Bailey's shoulder, she looked up at him, his gravely voice mumbled, "Bailey you're up, go see what you can do with this guy." Bailey rose and rolled her eyes. Sakura dropped her head to her hands and sighed hoping she would get the experience. Bailey turned to her and whispered, "Why does he always vote me?" Sakura shrugged. Their conversation was again interrupted, "Bailey get moving! Timing is key!" Bailey rolled her eyes before scampering off and out of Sakura's sight._

Bailey leaned into the counter, "Well the guy I had to heal was Yamcha." Sakura looked at her blankly and blinked, "Yeah, so I healed him before too." Bailey blushed, "Well… it didn't end there… we got… umm…. Close…" Sakura continued to look at her with her blank expression, "So? If you were so close shouldn't you WANT to be at his wedding!" Bailey's face grew even redder, "No Sakura, like we were close… kind of close…" Sakura looked at her and blinked twice, she was silent for a moment. Something in her brain clicked and her jaw hit the floor, "What, wait…. You mean you… YOU SLEPT WITH YAMCHA!" Bailey's face turned from red to a shade of purple, "Well… yeah… that was the fist time…" Sakura's face twisted up into an unrecognizable expression, "IT WAS MORE THAN ONCE!" Bailey folded her arms and looked at the floor, "Yeah…" Sakura looked at her friend completely stunned, "WHY? WHY WOULD YOU! I MEAN IT'S YAMCHA!" Bailey dropped her arms and stomped a foot, her face twisting up in anger, "HE WAS NICE! I WAS YOUNG! HE WAS COCKY, CHAUVINISTIC, ANNOYING BUT NICE... to me…" Sakura continued to stare at her dumbstruck, "How come I never knew this!" Bailey looked at her matter of factually, "You were too busy trying to win Goku's heart to notice what I was doing." Sakura's color went from mocha brown, to bright red. Bailey burst into uncontrollable laughter. The two friends looked at each other, Sakura spoke, "So that's it? You had a thing with Yamcha when we first started training… big deal." Bailey began to giggle and fidget, "Umm… well yeah when we first started and umm… again after you and Goku got together…" Sakura came out of her skin, "YOU WHAT!" Bailey put her hands on her hips, "I WAS LONELY! WE HAD A HISTORY! HE WAS WILLING! STOP JUDGING ME!" Sakura tapped her hand on the counter and thought for a moment, "Well… I guess you are right… and I can see how this is an awkward situation for you…" Bailey giggled, "So… I guess this is a bad time to mention the time after him and Bulma got in that huge fight because he stood her up and umm… why he did?" Sakura slapped herself in the forehead, "WHAT! WHY! BAILEY THIS COULD RUIN THEIR RELATIONSHIP! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!" Bailey looked at her hands and fidgeted with her fingers, "Well… that's the thing… It could if she knew… but she doesn't and she won't because I won't tell and you won't tell and well… I wasn't thinking… we will just leave the story there." Sakura's eye twitched, her jaw hung open and she cringed, "There's… more? How could there be…more?" Bailey's brown eyes narrowed and she looked at Sakura frazzled, "You've been spending too much time with Goku. OF COURSE THERE'S MORE! THINK OF WHO YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT! Not to mention how many guys were at those tournaments…" Sakura let out a sigh and flopped down with a thud, eye continuing to twitch uncontrollably, "So… you mean… MORE than Yamcha?" Bailey gave a grumble and an eye roll, "Holy fuck Sakura, you are getting stupid. Of course there was, how could you have picked just one?" Sakura's jaw flopped open again and she gave an expression somewhere between confusion and horror, "I did! I've only slept with one guy in my life and I married him!" Bailey rolled her eyes, "Awesome… I'm a whore… well… I was, not anymore." Sakura smiled at her stupidly, "He changed you." Bailey laughed and then snorted, "Hardly. I calmed down before that," She pointed a finger at Sakura, "Or I would be going to that wedding and doing the groom in the closet before he hit the alter and then in a bathroom at the reception." Sakura shuttered and slapped a hand over her eyes, "BAILEY! What horrible images!" Bailey crossed her arms and fumed, "Oh grow up, it's not anything I didn't do with him before… I'm just not doing it again. I'm just glad that this isn't my wedding." Bailey placed a tea cup in front of Sakura and sat down across from her. Sakura thought, then spoke, "That last comment could have multiple meanings…" Bailey took a sip of her tea, placed her cup back on the table and sighed, "Yamcha proposed to me….once. Around the time you got engaged to Goku. We were dating steady for a few months at the time… that's what ruined it… obviously... that's when I ended up having a one night stand with Tien... Yamcha found out and… he didn't talk to me for… well… a long time… not that I blame him… Then we ended up having sex again before he started seeing Bulma. Then well… we did it one last time during the incident I mentioned earlier... that's when he proposed to me again but I avoided him and his calls until they got back together and then he stopped. Now I just avoid them both." Sakura gawked at Bailey wide eyed, the expression on her face portraying every emotion in the spectrum. Sakura's eye twitch worsened, "But he has three eyes! Wasn't that like… creepy!" Bailey burst into laughter, "Uh, yeah! That's why it only happened once! Besides I was drunk at the time. No excuse but you know how I used to get. My drunk standards are questionable at best. My standards period are questionable at best, I mean I did fall for the guy who only ended up on the planet and in my life because he wanted to blow it up. I have made a career in bad judgement!" Sakura gave a small smirk, "Well that one wasn't so bad. He did turn out good in the end." Bailey rolled her eyes, "Sheer dumb luck." Sakura snickered, "Okay then, fate." Bailey blushed and looked into her tea cup, "Whatever…" Sakura returned the conversation to it's original topic, "So that's it then? Yamcha and Tien?" Bailey felt the heat rise into her cheeks again, she swirled the tea in her cup, "Well… no… but we will leave it there." Sakura's eye twitch returned and she slammed her fists to the table, "DO YOU MEAN YOU SLEPT WITH-" Bailey cut her off, "Krillin? No. I did make out with him once though… I am Bailey, Lord of Alcohol. Master of bad decisions! He was also a bad kisser… on top of being freakishly short." Sakura jumped up slamming her hands down on the table, "Is there anyone in that group you DIDN'T touch!" Bailey snorted, "Yeah, that puppet guy… he creeped me out…" Sakura gave a small giggle and looked at the clock, "I have to run but you ARE going to that wedding right?" Bailey felt all of her frustration and embarrassment bubble over, she jumped up to state her case, "I am not going to a wedding where I have had the groom's dick in my mouth, been on top of the best man and been under god only knows who else in the wedding party!" Sakura cringed and felt her eye twitch as she fought off mental images, "Great! I'll tell Bulma you are excited to be there! She will be happy to hear!" Sakura rushed out the door before Bailey could give a reply. Bailey flopped back down into her chair, dropped her head to the table and let out a groan, _"Yes, I'm sure that Bulma wants the girl who her man would have dropped her for in a heartbeat at her wedding…" _


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:**

Sakura threw open the bedroom door slamming it into the wall. She stomped over to the bed and threw down the suit she had in her hand. She could feel her frustration bubbling over, "Goku, I've asked you nicely twenty times… now I'm telling you… put the suit ON." Goku frowned, "But Sakura… you know I hate wearing that stuff. It's so uncomfortable and tight." Sakura placed her hands on her hips, "Goku, I was hoping it wouldn't come to this but if you want to eat again I seriously suggest you put the suit on." Sakura whirled around and left the room. Goku immediately began tugging off his boots, "Alright Sakura, I'm changing but you know I need help with the tie!"

Bailey stood leaning in the doorway, suit draped over her arm, "Vegeta, please put the suit on, I really need you to come with me… I can't go by myself." Vegeta looked back at her arms folded, "I'm not going anywhere with you woman, especially in that stupid suit." Bailey frowned, "Vegeta please." Vegeta grew agitated, "Did you not hear me woman? I said no." Bailey sighed, stepped into the room and dropped the suit on the bed, "Fine. You win. I'll just call someone else." Bailey turned and left the room. Vegeta felt the blood rise to his face. He grumbled to himself before snatching up the suit.

Bailey stood in the bathroom mirror, applying the last of her make up, checking her hair and adding a pair of earrings to her attire. She examined the finished look in the mirror. As she was scrutinizing it she noticed Vegeta's reflection. She turned to face him. He stood arms crossed with a very unimpressed look on his face, red tie thrown around his neck untied. Bailey tried to suppress her smile but felt it creep through, she approached him and pulled the two ends of the tie in, tying it in a knot. She tightened it and stepped back to regard him, "You look good." She leaned into him so their noses were almost touching, "But I'm sure you already knew that." She placed her right hand on his inner left thigh and ran it up his body. Vegeta felt his cheeks burn, Bailey smiled and tapped him on the nose before turning and leaving the room. She paused at the door and turned back to him, she gave him a smile, "Saving that for later." She winked at him and walked away. Vegeta felt the fire in his cheeks and began to regain control of himself, _"That woman… ugh…" _

Vegeta landed and pulled his arm back from around Bailey's waist, immediately folding his arms. Bailey smoothed down her hair. Sakura walked over to them, and gave a broad smile, "Aww Vegeta you actually came!" She jammed a finger into his tie, "And the tie even matches! Awww it's like you guys are a couple." Vegeta felt his face burn. Sakura danced off to Bailey throwing her arms around her, "Awww Bailey! You look so good in red!" She grabbed Bailey's arm, "Let's get in there!" She dragged Bailey off. Goku looked at Vegeta, "I really don't understand women… I mean are these ties that necessary?" Goku yanked at the tie attempting to loosen it, "I mean… it's like a noose!" Vegeta shrugged and followed in the direction the women had gone. Goku raced off to follow him, "Vegeta! Where are you going! Wait for me!"

Sakura released Bailey's arm and gave a twirl, "I love weddings! They are so exciting!" Bailey rolled her eyes, "I love alcohol. Oh look. It's everywhere." A waiter approached them, "Champagne ladies?" Sakura took a glass and gave a sip, "Wow, this is good! What's the brand?" The waiter produced the bottle, Bailey grabbed it from him and chugged. Sakura looked at her horrified, "Bailey! What are you doing!" Bailey snorted, "I'm making this night bearable." Bailey passed the empty bottle back to the waiter, "By the way, excellent year." The waiter looked at her dumbfounded. Bailey's eyes lit up, "Bar, bar, there's the bar!" Bailey grabbed Sakura by the arm and dragged her off. "Bailey, stop making a scene!" Bailey laughed, "That's the only fun in this!" Bailey arrived at the bar. The bartender leaned over, "What can I get you ladies?" "Dirty double of whiskey for me and give this lady here a rum and coke, can't drink for the life of her that one." "Coming right up." Sakura looked at Bailey mortified, "Bailey! I can't drink that! I haven't drank since before I got pregnant with Gohan! I'll be a wreck!" Bailey smiled at her, "PERFECT!" The bartender placed the drinks on the counter. Bailey grabbed her's and downed it. Sakura picked her's up and regarded it. Bailey put her hands on her hips, "Well… drink it." Sakura sighed and downed it. The alcohol burned her throat and she made a face. Bailey broke out in laughter, "The last of the great drinkers you are my friend." A blond haired woman in a simple, sleek, strapless green dress approached them. Sakura dropped her glass, "Launch!" Launch downed a beer, "Hey Sakura, haven't seen you in a long time." Sakura giggled nervously, "Yeah… haha…" Bailey stumbled over, "Launch old girl! How've you been!" Sakura stumbled sideways almost falling over. Launch gave a smirk, "Pretty good Bailey, yourself?" Bailey laughed, "Great now that I'm back." Launch took a seat at the bar, "Yeah… I'm sorry about that. No hard feelings right?" Bailey sat down next to her, "Of course not." Launch ordered them both a drink, "Well I did shoot you through the chest, most people would be upset about that. Here, have a beer." Bailey took the beer, "Thanks, and nah, I'm not upset, if anyone should be it'd be you, I mean I DID sleep with your man." The two laughed out in complete hysterics, clinked their beers and downed them. Sakura looked at them in complete confusion.

The three women heard a muffled announcement from their place at the bar. They stood and crossed the room to the table taking their assigned seats. Bailey plopped in between Goku and Vegeta. Goku poked an elbow into Bailey's ribs, "Hey Bailey, this brings back some good memories, just like old times. Together again." Bailey burst into laughter, "Oh yeah, just missing my hands all over you." The two looked at each other and burst into laughter. Sakura cringed and her jaw hit the floor, _"I can't believe this! Bailey slept with Goku!"_ Sakura shoved back her chair, stood up and walked back to the bar. Goku looked at her confused before looking back to Bailey, "Was it something I said?" Bailey shrugged, "Guess she is drunk and needed a drink." Bailey felt the gurgling in her stomach rise and began to feel sick. She slapped a hand over her mouth, pushed back her chair and ran off. Goku and Vegeta looked after her in confusion.

Bailey raced along with her hand over her mouth, _"Bathroom… bathroom…. Bathroom… I need the bathroom…" _She came to a sudden stop when she collided with a brick wall. She rubbed her forehead and looked up, only to find herself eye to eye with Yamcha. They stared at each other for a moment before Bailey turned to leave. Yamcha grabbed her arm, "Bailey!" Bailey gave a nervous smirk, "Yeah, that's me. Most days anyway I – I have to go now." Yamcha continued to hold her arm, "Why didn't you ever give me a straight answer?" Bailey giggled nervously, Yamcha frowned, "What Bailey? You don't think I deserved one?" Bailey looked into his eyes and sighed, "It wasn't that… it was more you were amazing and I wasn't so I just slunk away forever…" Yamcha looked at her in shock. Sakura appeared, grabbed Bailey by the arm and dragged her off. Leaving Yamcha to stand stunned by himself.

Sakura dragged Bailey through the crowd. Bailey followed behind confused and intrigued by the situation. Bailey felt herself slam into the second brick wall of the night and watched as Sakura continued on without her. She looked up to see three eyes staring back ay her. She jumped back and cringed, he returned the favour. Bailey chocked out, "TIEN!" He looked back at her in horror, "BAILEY!" Launch appeared, "Hey Bailey, he giving you a hard time?" Tien's face fell into total mortification; Bailey shook her head no and took off, leaving him to face a disgruntled Launch alone.

Sakura and Bailey took their places at the table again only this time Sakura sat between Goku and Vegeta, leaning with her arms crossed as far away from Goku as possible and into Vegeta. Every once in awhile banging into his shoulder before leaning back and realizing she felt too close to Goku and repeating the cycle. Bailey continued to drink. Dr. Briefs stood up, "I would like to propose a toast to my daughter Bulma and her new husband Yamcha, to old friends and new alike." Someone else at the table stood, "to you Dr. Briefs!" Another stood, "To longevity!" Sakura stood up, "To the fact the groom never wanted to be with you anyway! He always wanted Bailey, that's why you got stood up!" Yamcha cringed, a look of sheer terror crossed his face, Bulma's jaw fell open along with everyone at the table. Krillin jumped up, "But of course she is joking!" Sakura looked at him, "No I'm not. He proposed to her first, but then she slept with Tien!" Tien cringed. Krillin's girlfriend stood up, "Oh who cares! Why can't she have more than one boyfriend? I mean she is way prettier than grandma here anyway!" Krillin grabbed her arm and pulled her away. Bulma ran down the table towards Bailey. Two large men appeared, one ceasing Bailey, the other ceasing Sakura. The two were carried to the door and thrown. The two women landed on there rear ends and looked at each other, Bulma came out after them. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! YOU RUINED MY WEDDING!" Sakura rolled her eyes, "Oh please, you really didn't HONESTLY believe that you were first choice?" Bulma screamed out in rage. Bailey snorted, "I was ALWAYS prettier than you anyway." Sakura raised a fist and punched Bulma in the face. Bailey laughed. Goku arrived and pulled Sakura into his arms, Sakura screamed out violently, "LET ME GO! YOU SLEPT WITH BAILEY!" Bailey laughed even harder, "I WHAT! Are you KIDDING me!" Sakura blinked blankly, "but you – you said – you were talking about having your hands all over him!" Bailey's eyes began to water with laughter, "Yeah, I was the one that was always sent to heal him… remember?" Sakura burst into laughter, "I can't believe that I honestly thought that you guys-" The laughter increased to the point Sakura's eyes watered. Goku looked from one woman to the other in utter confusion. Sakura leaned into him and smiled. Goku pulled her into his arm and smiled before flying off. Bailey watched them vanish and set off into the night.

Bailey found Vegeta sitting on a hill, leaning against a tree. He gave her a sideways glance and returned to staring at the stars. Bailey watched him from a few feet in silence for a moment. His face was serious, his muscles tense, his eyes and emotions distant. His tie was undone along with the first few buttons on his shirt. Bailey took all of him in, _"He looks so…stoic… so lost in a way… so… alone…" _Bailey watched the breeze rustle his hair. She approached him and flopped down into his lap, his attention snapped to her. She closed her eyes and rested her forehead on his, "Let me see your memories." Vegeta's arms shot up and he held her back. She frowned, "You can trust me Vegeta… I just want to understand you. Let me in… please…" Vegeta felt his mind scream no but his arms said yes and released her. She leaned back in and placed two fingers on each of his temples. He regarded her in silence, not sure what to think. He eventually relaxed and closed his eyes. He felt warm drops landing on various parts of his body. His eyes shot open, he watched the tears fall from her eyes. She released him and sat back, "I knew your life was bad Vegeta but I – I never thought it was so horrible." He looked at her surprised and a shard confused, he watched another tear fall. He leaned forward and brushed it away, "I – I don't need your sympathy!" Bailey rested her forehead on his, "You won't be alone anymore…" Vegeta felt something in him snap and melt. He fought the feeling back but it drew stronger each time she grew closer. Their lips connected. Vegeta felt every part of him ignite in a fire he had never before experienced. Her hands found his chest and pulled open his shirt, he set her down on the ground gently before climbing on top of her. He felt the collision of skin and heat, heard her breath suck in and for the first time in his life he felt like there was something bigger than himself.

Bailey descended the stairs in her housecoat crossed to the fridge, removed a pitcher of water and placed it on the counter, _"Oh…my…head….." _she leaned over the counter and shut her eyes. She heard the door open and looked up. Sakura stumbled in still in her pyjamas and slippers. The two women look at each other for a moment. Bailey stood up and regarded the train wreck that was her friend, Sakura's hair was still in the waves she had it in the night before only thrown into a messy bun and frizzing at an alarming rate, her eyeliner and mascara had migrated from her eyes down her face. The blue flannel teddy bear pyjamas and pink bunny slippers simply capped it off. Bailey snorted at her, "Nice slippers." Sakura huffed, "What's wrong with my slippers? Gohan got me them for Christmas a couple of years ago. You look like a bimbo train wreck." Bailey looked down at her open housecoat and at her low cut, blue, silk nightgown. She ran a finger under one eye and examined the black goo on it. She looked back to Sakura, "Yup, accurate description… why are you here?" Sakura balled her hands into fists, "Goku and Gohan woke me up when I need to get more sleep asking me to cook them breakfast. I said "not now." They asked again. I got up, threw up and then came here." Bailey's head throbbed inhibiting thought, "Why would you come here?" Sakura smiled, "So I can go back to sleep." Sakura took off up the stairs. Bailey sighed, felt her stomach turn and threw up in the sink. She sighed, "Guess I'll just go sleep on the couch then…" She turned down the hall and walked into the living room. Fin was sleeping soundly in her usual perch in the middle of the couch. Bailey picked her up and threw her across the room, "Sorry Fin, my spot now. I have a hangover and Sakura's in my bed." Bailey flopped backwards on to the couch, pulled the blanket from over the side covering herself and closed her eyes.

Bailey could feel the presence of someone standing over her watching her and woke up to see Vegeta. She rubbed her eyes, "What are you doing? How long have you been standing there?" Vegeta stood with arms crossed and eyes narrowed, "Long enough. Why is Kakorat's woman sleeping in my bed?" Bailey sat up, "it's my bed too, and because she sucks." Vegeta gave a huff, "Well get her out of it, it's bizarre." Bailey grumbled, threw off the blanket and stood up, "The only thing I'm getting is a shower, if it bother's you so much you can get her out yourself." Bailey brushed passed him and up the stairs. She threw open the bathroom door and threw off her housecoat and nightgown before pausing to vomit profusely, _"God damn hangover…" _She picked up her toothbrush put on enough toothpaste for three uses and jammed it into her mouth, _"Hopefully this kills the vomit taste…" _She finished the small but painful task and started the shower. She stopped before getting in, _"Forgot Sakura's here, if she wakes up she won't appreciate that…" _She closed the door over and climbed in, allowing the warm water to wash over her before scrubbing off the make up soup. She heard the bathroom door click open and then closed, _"Guess Sakura needed to chuck again… it's ok, she can use the kitchen sink…" _Vegeta opened the shower door and gave Bailey a smirk. She jumped, "Vegeta seriously! Sakura is right down the hall!" He shrugged and stepped in.

Sakura rolled out of bed and rubbed her throbbing temples, _"I haven't had a hangover like this since Bailey used to drag me around to the after parties during my tournament days…" _She felt the bile rise into her throat and ran down the hall to the bathroom, she threw open the door revealing Bailey wrapped in a towel and a naked Vegeta. Sakura went to cover her mouth but ended up projectile vomiting all over the bathroom. "Are you okay Sakura?" Sakura stood up straight and balled her hands into fists, "DON'T YOU PEOPLE HAVE ANY DECENCY! I WAS RIGHT DOWN THE HALL!" Vegeta gave a smirk, Sakura yanked a towel off the rack and threw it at him, "FOR THE LOVE OF GOD PUT THIS ON!" She whirled around and stomped back down the hall to Bailey's room, she paused in the doorway, "AND I AM NOT CLEANING THAT UP! CONSIDER IT KARMA!" She slammed the door with enough force she knocked a picture off the wall. Bailey stood holding her towel, hair dripping, blinking blankly. Vegeta smirked wrapped the towel around his waist and walked out of the bathroom, "Still don't think that woman can handle a real Saiyan."

Bailey stood over the kitchen sink and proceeded to vomit profusely. Sakura gave her a look of concern from the table, "You've been like that for an awfully long time… it's definitely not a hang over…" Bailey rinsed out the sink and stood up, "Probably the flu." Sakura crinkled her forehead in thought, "A two week flu? Possible but highly unlikely…" Bailey sat down and began fidgeting with the string on her tea bag, her lip quivered and she burst into tears, Sakura looked at her confused, "Are you okay there Bailey? It's not like you to get all worked up and emotional…" Bailey sniffed and dried her eyes, "I don't know I just feel so weird lately… I'd kill someone for a pickle right now." Sakura's jaw dropped, "Bailey, you are freaking knocked up!" Bailey gave her a look of sheer horror, "WHAT? NO WAY!" Sakura placed her hands on her hips, "Did you use a rubber? I don't even need your response. No you did not. So there is no reason you can't be, you just don't want to be." Sakura turned and walked towards the door, I'll be right back, don't go anywhere. True to her word she returned only a few minutes later. She slammed a white bag down in front of Bailey, "These are for you, go piss on them. Prove me wrong." Bailey looked at the bag, picked it up, dropped it, picked it up again, dropped and then shook her head no, "I can't do it! I'm afraid to know!" Sakura rolled her eyes picked up the bag, grabbed Bailey and dragged her up the stairs. Bailey stood outside the bathroom, "Do I have to? Can't I wait until later? I mean what's a couple of hours?" Sakura put her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes at her, "Don't be a baby about it! If you are big enough to do the deed you are big enough to face the consequences. Now GO!" Sakura slammed the bag into Bailey's hands and pushed her into the bathroom closing the door, "I'll be right out here, you aren't by yourself. You are going to find out one way or another anyway, it's inevitable so just get it over with." Bailey sighed, opened the bag, pulled out a box and stared at it for a moment, took a deep breath and ripped it open pulling out the test and dropping the cardboard to the floor. She sighed heavily, _"I never thought I'd be in my bathroom petrified to squat over a stick… oh how life changes…" _She plopped down on the toilet and took a deep breath, _"Well… here defines the rest of my life…" _

Sakura banged on the door, "You alive in there Bailey? It really doesn't take that long…" Sakura placed her ear to the door, "I'm scared to look!" Sakura let out a huff, "Come out with it and I'll look for you." Sakura heard the doorknob turn and click open. She stepped back. Bailey stepped out with her arm extended hand holding the test as far away from her body as it would reach. Sakura took it from her. Bailey dropped her arm and looked at the floor. Sakura looked at the result, "Well, you ready to know or not?" Bailey's eyes never left the floor, she shook her head no. Sakura scowled, "Well that's too bad, congratulations mom." Bailey's jaw hit the floor, "What! I refuse to believe that's right!" Sakura handed the test to her, "Go take another one then, prove it wrong." Bailey stood gaping at the test and turned and walked down the stairs in the same state. Sakura followed behind her. Bailey pulled a pitcher of juice out of the fridge and began to chug it. She finished it and took out a large bottle of water and began to drink that. Sakura folded her arms at her, "You are trying to pee not vomit, slow down!" Bailey finished the bottle of water and nodded in agreement.

Sakura stood outside the bathroom door with her arms folded, "This is the third test Bailey. You are an old pro now. You really shouldn't be taking this long…" Sakura heard Bailey screech, the door flew open. Bailey looked frazzled. She held out the three used tests in her hand, all three reading positive. Sakura looked at them and shrugged, "Well, it's done now. Now you have to tell Veggie old boy." Bailey's jaw dropped, "He will key blast me into next week! I don't want to die AGAIN! Not yet!" Sakura rolled her eyes, "You can either tell him now or wait for him to notice! I suggest telling him!" Bailey tried to invent an argument in her head but failed miserably, she let out a large sigh. Sakura tapped her foot at her, "Well, what are you waiting for?" Bailey stood looking at the tests in her hand feeling a mixture of emotions. She glanced up to see Vegeta. He stood looking at the two women as if they had lost their minds. Sakura huffed, "There, prime opportunity, tell him now." Vegeta clenched his fists, "Tell me what? That you two idiots are standing around in the doorway to the bathroom!" The two women stepped back. Vegeta stormed into the bathroom and slammed the door. Sakura looked at Bailey with her upset mother face; Bailey turned and walked down the hall to her room. She entered and closed the door. Sakura shook her head and walked down the stairs to the kitchen. She opened the cupboard, removed a box of tea and began boiling water. Vegeta descended the stairs, automatically she took down a cup for him as well. The tea pot whistled and she poured the steaming water. She turned and handed Vegeta one of the cups. He took it and eyed her with question. Bailey descended the stairs. Sakura placed her cup on the counter and crossed to Bailey, "Oh Bailey, how nice of you to join us." Sakura stepped behind her and pushed her to Vegeta. "Vegeta, Bailey has something important that she is dying to tell you!" Vegeta raised an eyebrow, Bailey shook her head violently, "I have no such thing!" Sakura rolled her eyes, fine then. I'll tell you so you don't have to find out on your own. Congratulations Vegeta, you're a dad. My your baby bring you much joy and happiness." Vegeta's jaw dropped, as did his tea. The cup hit the floor and shattered. Sakura released Bailey and walked to the door, "Don't worry, I'll let myself out. It looks like you two have stuff to talk about and I have to cook supper anyway. Have a good night." Sakura quickly disappeared out the door. Vegeta continued to look at Bailey with his horror struck face, not offering any words. Bailey brushed her hair back and sighed, "So Vegeta… umm… surprise?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six:**

Bailey poured steaming water into two cups, placed one in front of Sakura and sat down, "I hate this belly. It makes simple tasks so awkward…" Sakura let out a giggle, "But you look so glowing and radiant… I think motherhood suits you." Bailey let out a sigh, "I hope you're right. I don't think I live a life style well suited to a child though…" Sakura smiled at her brightly, "You'll just have to adapt and change it… that's all." Bailey sighed, "I can't Sakura. If I'm not there looking out for those muscle heads, no one will be. God damn it I just wish they weren't all so self destructive! Why didn't I make normal friends…" Sakura giggled, "Because you were never meant too. Your dad was a fighter, your mom was a healer. You ended up right where you belonged. If anyone would fall for a saiyan male it would be you." Bailey rested her elbows on the table and sighed, "Yeah and look where it got them, I can only vaguely remember my dad and mom died trying to heal his brother…" Something in Sakura shifted and she finally realized why her flighty friend wanted to be flighty, "I guess coming from a more conservative family with two healer parents I would miss that. I mean mom did die trying to save a group of children but after that dad stopped so he could devote all his time to me… he didn't want me to be alone… I can see why he was glad when I gave up healing so I could be with my family and with Goku how could I be out rushing around? Gohan would have always been alone… or with my father… wow, this stuff all gets so much more confusing the more you think about it." Bailey dropped her head to the table, "I've become my mother… how? Why?" Sakura stood up and crossed to Bailey. She placed a hand on her shoulder, "You'll figure it all out. You always do. Every new mom worries. I'm sure you'll do great." Bailey stood up and crossed to the window, "I'm not sure… I just have a strange feeling about all this…"

Bailey stood in the kitchen levitating dishes and laundry about the room, cooking and folding with her mind. She sat at the table feeling her head throb, _"Now I remember why I just do it myself… this is giving me a supreme headache… I can't decide what's worse trying to stand and manoeuvre around my belly to get it done while having the shit kicked out of me or the headache that develops from doing it with my mind…" _Vegeta entered the room shattering Bailey's concentration causing everything to come clambering down, food splattered up the wall and clean laundry ended up sopped in food. Bailey felt rice hit her in the face and sighed. She looked up at Vegeta, his face twisted into a mortified expression and covered in gravy. Bailey contemplated moving to clean it up but had no initiative to bother whipping the rice from her face. Vegeta's mortification switched to anger, "What were you thinking woman!" Bailey stood up and walked over to him, "What was I thinking? I was thinking, I am pregnant to the point I can't see my feet and my belly gets in the way of normal everyday tasks. I was thinking it hurts to move. There is a child playing the bongos on my rips to the point I think they may crack and I am tired and I am in pain and the last thing I want to be doing is cooking YOU supper and doing YOUR laundry. I thought, "Hey, maybe if I do it this way I can get some stress off my feet but all I did was transfer the stress to my head and now because YOU broke MY concentration I have to start right from the beginning… AGAIN!" Vegeta crossed his arms, "Woman! I am the prince of all saiyans and –" Bailey jammed a finger into his chest, "Well I have some news for you Mr. prince of all saiyans. THERE ARE ONLY TWO AND A HALF OF YOU! IF YOU COUNT THE ONE I'M LUGGING AROUND THAT MAKE TWO AND TWO HALVES SO YOU COULD SAY THREE! That's simple math there baby, simple fractions. Oh, and in other news, you see this mark here, the one YOU put there, I know what that means, it means I'm yours and in technicalities that makes me the princess of two and a half saiyans. I'm your mate, not your maid. So maybe you might want to stop being a pompous, self absorbed, arrogant, fuck head and realize, I saved YOUR life and I do everything for you without complaint and sometimes maybe I need a bit of a break. Particularly NOW." She whirled around and waddled out of the room. Vegeta stood dumbstruck in the kitchen, gravy dripping down the side of his face, _"What a bizarre creature that woman is…"_ He turned to walk away but was interrupted by Bailey's return, "I'm sorry that was a bit harsh." She walked towards him and whipped the gravy off his face, "I'll clean this mess up and redo the laundry and try not to yell more. Guess I'm just really hormonal." She felt tears well up in her eyes as she turned to walk away. Vegeta grabbed her arm and turned her around, he pulled her into him and looked deep into her eyes, the way he had when he would analyze her. He released her arm, "You have a great fire in your heart, the kind that cannot be extinguished. You are a warrior." Bailey looked at him with confusion, not knowing what the statement meant but knowing it was his form of compliment. She nodded before turning and beginning her work. Vegeta stood watching her in silence, _"For a women of earth you have great inner strength and pride. A choice wise of any saiyan… Never give in, never give up…" _

Sakura stood drying the dishes as Bailey washed them, "Bailey, I'm telling you when I was pregnant with Gohan, Goku didn't want me to do anything. He never left me alone for a moment. I don't know how you can take Vegeta being such a self absorbed ass and being gone off training all the time while you are left here by yourself and anything could happen and who would know?" Bailey handed her a plate, "Well… you would know… because you are always around and don't want to leave me alone…" Sakura slammed down the plate cracking it in two, "Listen you, he got you into this mess, the least he can do is pay you SOME attention!" Bailey sighed, "I don't think he wanted any of this though Sakura… that's the difference. Goku wanted it. He wanted it all…" Sakura felt her blood boiling, "THE BAILEY I KNOW WOULD NEVER SETTLE TO BE PUSHED AROUND BY SOME FUCKING MONKEY PRINCE!" Bailey handed her another plate, "The Bailey I thought I knew wouldn't be pregnant in any situation but hey here I am!" Sakura reached out for the next plate, "Bailey, when I was pregnant Goku would just give me massages and just sit and watch Gohan kick for hours. Vegeta hasn't placed a hand near your stomach once." Bailey sighed, "You made your point. Goku is a lot more loving and cuddly unlike Vegeta the cactus. You win better life award."

Vegeta sat on the couch with Fin, listening to the women natter on. He huffed and grumbled, "Kakarot… that clown…" Fin gave a purr and jumped into his lap. She flicked her tail and sat looking at him, "I wouldn't worry. You are much more tolerable." Vegeta jumped up sending the cat hurling across the room, "What! You speak! Why wasn't I informed!" Fin rolled over and stretched herself out, "No wonder you marked her, you two idiots behave exactly alike. I'm not immortal you know and that stupid story that cat's always land on their feet is a crock of shit. When you imbeciles throw me like that I DO hit the wall and I do experience pain!" Vegeta gaped at the cat, mouth hanging open. He turned and walked into the kitchen.

The two women looked at him as he entered the kitchen. Sakura blinked blankly at him before settling down in a chair with her tea. Bailey looked at him questioningly, "What's wrong with you Vegeta?" Vegeta walked passed her towards the door, "That bizarre, speaking, furry creature you refer to as Fin." He threw open the door and vanished. The two women looked to the door than to each other before bursting into laughter. Bailey spoke in between giggles, "I guess that old pervert finally gave herself away."

Bailey sat on the couch with a cup of tea watching little feet roll across her stomach, wincing a bit with each movement but somehow enjoying it. Fin jumped up and curled up under her arm. Bailey placed her tea cup on her stomach and scratched Fin behind the ear. Fin gave a purr and shut her eyes. Bailey smiled at her. The baby gave a kick knocking the cup off of Bailey's stomach to the floor. Bailey glanced down toward it and laughed. Vegeta leaned in the doorway, watching the scene unfold in silence. Bailey felt his presence and looked towards him, "You've been standing there for awhile… you're allowed to come in and sit down." He stepped into the room and sat on the couch next to her. She indicated the cup on the floor, "Little one is going to take after their dad… have a decent kick on them." The baby gave a kick and Bailey shuttered a bit, she noticed Vegeta eyeing the movements and took his hand. She placed it on her stomach. Vegeta felt a kick and jumped back a bit. Bailey giggled, "You tell they have saiyan blood, even you seemed a bit surprised at how hard they can kick." Vegeta looked up at her, "Do you want to know if it's a boy or a girl?" Bailey looked at him with a bit of surprise, "Do you?" He gently placed a hand on her stomach, Bailey observed him with intrigue. He removed his hand and looked up to her, "It's a boy." Bailey smiled, "I'm not too surprised." Vegeta felt a smirk spread across his face. Bailey smiled back at him. He stood and crossed behind her. She felt his hands on her shoulders. He began to massage them. Bailey felt herself begin to drift into a state of total relaxation. She closed her eyes and drifted off.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven:**

Goku made an attempt at launching an attack, the pain in his chest beginning to sear to the point of unbearable. He collapsed and screamed in agony. Vegeta spoke, "Somebody take Kakorat home. I'll take care of things here." Gohan moved forward. Yamcha stopped him, "You are needed here Gohan, I'd just get in the way. I'll take Goku to get the antidote." Yamcha scooped up the crumpled, screaming Goku and flew off with him. All his speed still not feeling like it was fast enough, _"Don't give up Goku… we need you… you are our only hope…" _Goku let out an ear piercing, excruciating cry. Yamcha pressed his speed farther, it now at it's peak. "Stay with me now Goku, we're almost there. You'll be fine. We will get you the antidote."

Yamcha landed and dragged Goku and himself to the door. Sakura came running out, "What happened Yamcha!" "It's the heart virus, we have to get him inside and give him the antidote." Sakura felt the tears coming but fought them back, Yamcha stepped by her and brought Goku inside. Sakura followed behind him, _"I have to keep calm, letting my emotions get the better of me is not going to make this better…" _Sakura showed Yamcha to a small room, "Put him here, I'll go get a basin and cold cloths." Sakura whirled out of the room and down the hall, _"Goku you better make it through this…" _She filled the basin, grabbed a handful of cloths and scurried down the hall. Yamcha stood, "Where's the antidote?" Sakura handed the basin to Yamcha and ran to the shelf, throwing books, pencils and whatever else got in her way. She found it and ran to Goku, giving some to him. Goku screeched in pain, Sakura's eyes filled with tears, "Oh Goku…" Yamcha placed a hand on her shoulder, "He will be fine, Trunks said that this was the antidote, he brought it from the future. It will work Sakura." She gazed up at him, "I hope you're right…" Yamcha gazed at the floor, _"I really hope I am too… come on Goku… pull through this… we need you!" _Yamcha dropped his hand from her shoulder, "Piccolo said that we should both take some of that antidote, just in case." Sakura nodded, took some and handed the bottle to Yamcha, the door flew open, "We have to get Goku out of here! The androids are looking for him!" Yajerobi announced frantically. Sakura felt like she wanted to faint. Trunks ran in, "I'll help you move him Yamcha." Yamcha nodded and the two set to work. Sakura looked about dazed. Trunks put a hand on her shoulder, "Bulma has a capsule plane outside, we have to move quick. We have to get to my mother's." Sakura nodded and followed Trunks out. She looked up at the well built young man and smiled, "Trunks, it's good to know that you developed your mother's personality." He looked back at her and blushed.

Bailey heard the rustling of the grass outside her house and knew that had arrived, she cradled baby Trunks in her arms and opened the door. Trunks and Yamcha carried Goku in and up the stairs. Yajerobi entered with Sakura. Bailey extended baby Trunks to Yajerobi plopping him into his arms. Yajerobi looked at the baby with confusion before plopping on the floor and making faces at him. Bailey raced to her supply room and began throwing supplies into a basket. Trunks stopped her on the stairs and handed her a vial of antidote, "You are going to need this mother." Bailey looked up at him and smiled, "I'm proud of you Trunks. You have the strength and pride of your father and the determination of your mother. I know that if your father had lived to see you in your time he would have been proud of you." Trunks smiled at her, "You always know just what to say mother." Bailey brushed back his hair before racing the rest of the way up the stairs. She entered the room, "He's been given the antidote, yes?" Yamcha and Sakura both nodded yes to her, "Constant cold compresses?" Again they nodded. "You have both take antidote yourself in the even that this is in fact contagious?" They both nodded again. Bailey sighed, "Now here's the fun part… we get to wait and see what happens." Sakura choked back a sob, Yamcha left the room and brought back a chair. He placed it by the bed and gestured to Sakura. She nodded and began to sit with her watch over Goku. She signalled to Yamcha to leave the room, he nodded and followed her out. She led him to the kitchen. He took a seat at the table. Bailey began boiling water and set out tea cups on the counter. She leaned against it and looked at Yamcha, "I see you suffered a severe injury yourself today… are you alright?" Yamcha nodded, "Shaken but alive." Bailey shifted her weight, "Understandable… I'm glad you're alright." Yamcha gave a snicker, "Like you care either way…" Bailey gave a huff, "I do care!" Yamcha grumbled, "Well you have an odd way of showing it…" Bailey sighed, "Fair assessment…" Bailey turned and poured water into the waiting tea cups. She crossed the room and handed one to Yamcha before vanishing up the stairs. She stepped into Goku's room, his moans echoing about the house, Sakura's tears dropping silently to the floor. Bailey handed the cup to Sakura. Sakura took it wordlessly. Bailey placed a hand on her shoulder, "He will be fine. He is a fighter in more ways than one Sakura. Believe in him. He'd believe in you." Bailey turned and walked out of the room, back down the stairs and to the kitchen. Yamcha was staring off in thought. Bailey picked her tea up off the counter, leaned back in her usual spot and regarded him for a moment before speaking, "What's on your mind Yamcha?" He turned his attention to her, "We both know that you don't have to ask me to know." Bailey sighed, "I'm not going to pry into your thoughts uninvited…" Yamcha gave another snicker, "Invites never stopped you before…" Bailey felt her blood pressure beginning to boil, "Yamcha, honestly this isn't the time for snotty comments. For the next ten minutes you have free reign to say whatever you want, get it all off your chest." "It hurt Bailey, it hurt that I wasn't worth an answer. I would have gotten over it if you said no but the not knowing and the constantly hoping that maybe today was the day you were going to call and give me something… it drained me. I thought that you did care but if you did… you would have gave me something." Bailey walked over to the table and sat by him, "It wasn't that I didn't care… I still care about you, I always will. The problem for me and you are going to find it stupid was that I did love you and all I could think was no matter what someday I would have to lose you and I couldn't take that at the time… if you would have asked later then we probably would still be together. It wasn't you. I was too afraid of having something real… I'm sorry I did that to you. Not that anything will ever take it away or make it better." Yamcha gave her a smile, "Actually, hearing all that makes me feel a lot better." Bailey smiled, "I hope you are genuinely happy Yamcha. You do deserve it." Yamcha smiled, "So do you. You are a lot more amazing than you give yourself credit for." Bailey stood and extended her arms to him, he stood and hugged her. "You'll always be in my heart Yamcha. I'm always going to be here for you." "Thanks Bailey. You are one of a kind."

Yamcha dragged Sakura out of Goku's room kicking and screaming, Bailey followed behind trying to calm her down, "Sakura, you haven't left that room in ten hours, you didn't even drink your tea and you refuse to eat. Yamcha is going to sit with him, he won't be alone, just cooperate for the love of god." Yamcha sat Sakura in a chair in the living room. She continued her protest. Bailey snatched baby Trunks from Yajerobi and plopped him down in Sakura's lap. Sakura looked at him; he looked back up at her and extended his arms, "Gah nah gah." Sakura calmed down and picked him up, "Hey there little guy. You're awful cute." Bailey gave Yamcha a wink, "You need to watch him for a bit, Yajerobi has been for hours and I'm sure he wants to eat and you don't want him to be left all alone do you?" Sakura shook her head no. Bailey smiled, "Good. Now watch him and I'll cook something up." Bailey turned and headed for the kitchen. Yamcha made his way up the stairs. Bailey threw open the cupboards and began piling things on the counter, _"Don't worry Sakura it will be over soon and Goku will be fine."_

Sakura sat on the floor watching Trunks crawl about the floor. She smiled to herself, _"I sure miss having a little guy around… nothing in the world quite like a baby…" _Trunks crawled over to her and plopped down, he extended his arms to her. Sakura smiled and picked him up. He cuddled into her shoulder and shut his eyes. Sakura rocked him and hummed. Bailey entered the room, "You have a real way with kids. He usually doesn't take to people that easy, especially when he's tired." Sakura looked up at Bailey and smiled, "He's a cute little guy." Bailey smiled back, "Only because he doesn't look like his father." The two women giggled. Sakura stood up. Bailey looked at her thoughtfully, "You should get some sleep yourself. You can sleep in Trunks' room if you want or in my room or on the couch. It's all up to you." Sakura yawned, "I'll stick close to the little guy so he has someone when he wakes up, just in case you're busy." Bailey smiled, "Well help yourself, you know where everything is." Sakura smiled, "Goodnight Bailey." She walked out of the room and towards the stairs, before she walked up them she paused, "Oh and Bailey, I never thanked you for everything." Bailey looked at her with confusion, "For what?" "For everything you do, I mean… you've healed Goku before, you watch Gohan without question, I pop by here whenever I please and make myself at home… just thank you." Bailey smiled, "That's what friends are for. Don't mention it. Now get yourself to bed before you fall over." Sakura smiled and ascended the stairs leaving Bailey downstairs alone. She shut off the lights and walked up the stairs herself. She peeked into Goku's room. Yamcha had the chair turned backwards, his arms folded across the chair back with his head rested on them. He was fast asleep. Bailey stepped into the room and walked over to him, she tapped him on the shoulder. He eyes opened, he sat up dazed and rubbed his eyes. Bailey smiled at him, "Why don't you go get some sleep. I'll take over watch here." Yamcha looked at her groggy, "Are you sure?" Bailey smiled and nodded at him. He stood, "Goodnight Bailey." He turned and left the room. Bailey turned the chair around and took his spot. Goku was resting now, still restless but not in seemingly as much pain as before. She brushed back his sweat soaked hair, "You hang in there big guy. It's almost over now." She sat back in her chair. Closed her eyes and hoped.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: **

Piccolo found Bailey standing on the hill. She felt his approaching presence and spoke without bothering to turn around, "You've had the same vision." Piccolo spoke, "Yes." The breeze picked up blowing Bailey's hair and Piccolo's cape. Bailey watched the trees rustle, took a deep breath, exhaled and continued, "Then you already know what it is I have to do." "Yes." Bailey turned to face him, "And you know this is final?" Piccolo nodded, "Yes." "You agree with me that this is the right choice?" Piccolo nodded, "Yes." Bailey let out a sigh, "They say history repeats itself…" Bailey looked out at the horizon, "I never thought that this is how it would go… or maybe I always knew and tried to avoid it…" "You have great inner strength Bailey. You're acceptance of fate shows it." Bailey looked back at him, "I hope you're right."

Bailey returned home to find Sakura seated at her kitchen table drinking tea. Bailey crossed to the counter and poured herself a cup and gazed out the window in front of her sink. The same window she had gazed out countless times doing the same thing. She drank in the view. Sakura began to jabber on excessively. Bailey blocked her out wishing to be left alone with her thoughts. Bailey sighed, stepped back from the window and leaned on the counter. Sakura looked at her and scowled, "You're not listening to me!" Bailey turned her attention to Sakura, "You know how everyone has these amazing stories about what they would do if they knew they were going to die? Well, they are just that, stories because you would never actually do any of it. You would just do the same things you would do if you never knew." Sakura looked at her blankly and blinked. Saul landed on the windowsill and tapped the glass with his beak. Bailey left Sakura sitting dumbfounded in the kitchen and stepped outside. She extended an arm. Saul landed, "Are you ready?" Bailey sighed, "As ready as I can ever possibly be." He turned a shining black eye to her, "It's for the greater good." "That doesn't make it any easier. I think I'd rather not know." Saul fluttered a wing, "If you didn't know then it wouldn't happen." Bailey sighed, "You're right… are you sure it will all turn out alright?" Saul gave a nod, "I'm positive." He rose from her arm and flew off out of her sight, leaving her standing in the yard alone.

Bailey felt a presence approaching her from behind and turned to see Goku, his face serious, not at all his usual happy, goofy demeanour. He approached Bailey and stood next to her, "I knew I'd find you here." Bailey gave a nod, "I knew you were looking for me." Goku's muscles were tense, his forehead furrowed, his fists clenched, "Cell is too strong for me to defeat." Bailey gave a nod, "I am aware… it's been in Piccolo's visions, mine as well." The wind blew around them rustling everything in its path, "Did you speak to Sakura about this?" Goku shook his head, "No, I don't need her worrying. What has to be done has to be done. I still have to try with all I have." Bailey nodded, "You are an admirable and noble man Goku." Goku's muscles seemed to tighten further, "That isn't going to win this for me." "You have only had days to make your decision." Goku looked at her with conviction, "My decision is made." Bailey looked at him seriously, "So be it." The two gazed out at the landscape, examining all the surroundings, taking in the feeling of the breeze on their skin, accepting fate.

Bailey grabbed an old hooded sweater and wrapped it around herself. She stepped outside and began walking towards the hill. The cool breeze blew rustling her hair and sending chills through her. She crossed her arms and continued walking. She came to the top of the hill and saw Vegeta lying on his back at the bottom, legs crossed, hands behind his head. She approached him. He gave her a sideways glance, _"What is she doing? She never disturbs me when I take off…" _He looked away from her and returned to his brooding. Bailey continued to hover. Vegeta could feel himself growing agitated, _"Why is she hovering? She knows when not to bother me…" _Bailey sighed, "I'm sorry to bother you Vegeta… really, I am. I just want to say that I'm sorry. I'm sorry that – that this is never the life you wanted. I'm sorry you're stuck here… with me… with Trunks… on earth and I think you should know that if it's supposed to or not or if it even matters in someway having you here makes me happy. You make me happy. You really mean everything to me and I'm sorry I couldn't do the same for you. I'll leave you alone now." Just as quick as she appeared she turned and vanished out of sight. Vegeta returned to his thoughts, _"What on earth is going on in that woman's head?"_

Bailey entered her home and walked upstairs. She stepped into Trunks' room and looked down at him. He was sound asleep. She brushed back tuffs of his light purple hair and sighed, "You be a good boy now. You have to be a lot tougher than originally thought but you have two tough parents and I know you will be fine. You are going to grow up to be one strong boy and I'm proud of you and I know your dad is even though he doesn't say it." She leaned over and kissed his forehead, "Sweet dreams now my son… maybe one day we will wake up and this will all just be a bad dream." She turned and left the room feeling the tears well in her eyes. She stepped into her room and flopped down on the bed feeling the tears begin to trickle. She closed her eyes. A short while later she felt Vegeta flop on the bed next to her. She felt his arms around her and he pulled her close. A sob escaped her throat and she whispered into the dark, "I'm going to miss you…" His arms tightened around her, she turned to face him, buried her face into his chest and cried.

Goku landed in front of his house and looked at the soft light illuminating from the kitchen window. He saw the silhouette of his wife at the sink. He watched her for a few moments, taking in her movements, knowing she was wary of his upcoming battle. He stepped inside and watched her at the sink her dainty hands placing the dishes into the drying rack with care. The same soft care she put into all aspects of her life. Goku's thoughts drifted with her swift, light movements, _"She deserves so much more than I've given her… she's so loving, caring and gentle… such an amazing wife and mother… I don't understand why she would ever choose to love me…" _Sakura sensed eyes burning into her back and turned to see Goku's eyes following her intently, an intensity burning in them she had never witnessed before. He stepped towards her in a blur he ceased her, brought her forward, picked her up and placed her on the counter. He came forward and kissed her deeply and passionately, Sakura felt herself melt into him. He pulled in closer to her his hands beginning to wander. Sakura followed, feeling along the taunt muscles of his abdomen and stomach. He scooped her up and carried her upstairs. He threw her down on the bed and positioned himself on top of her, hands searching each other, clothes falling to the floor. He stopped and looked at her, his features and expression serious, "Sakura, I'm going to mark you, it'll probably hurt for a second but Vegeta told me about it and it creates an unbreakable bond and no matter where I am or you are we can feel each other and know how the other is." Sakura looked up at him, a feeling in her gut telling her something wasn't right. Goku came forward swiftly, his teeth colliding into her flesh, easily tearing through. Sakura felt her body go tense. The pain searing into her, she clenched the sheet under her. He released her, sealed the wound and looked up into her eyes, brushed back her hair and kissed her. He wrapped an arm around her pulling her into him. He slid in between her thighs and began kissing down her neck. Sakura felt her temperature rising, the passion within her bubbling over, Goku's momentous thrusts within her. His eyes burned into her's with a powerful conviction she could not seem to recognize. Goku leaned into her neck and drank in her scent, feeling it fill his lungs and infiltrate every cell of his body. Sakura analyzed him, the strongly defined lines of his muscular body, the feeling of him against her, the feeling his presence in general gave, how she missed it when it was gone… only now it all seemed heightened, more real. The most real and amazing anything had felt to her in her life. Goku took in her emotions, her reactions, his own emotions running on high. He finished and balanced himself over top of her leaning on his elbows; the only sound that of their own heavy breathing. Sweat dripped from him forming puddles on the sheets. He shifted his weight to one arm and placed a hand on her stomach. He raised his head slowly and gazed up at her, her dark eyes gazing back. He pulled back and stood up. Sakura sat up on the edge of the bed and gazed up at him. His face still as serious as it was when he arrived. Sakura felt his uneasiness, "Goku… what's wrong?" Goku picked his clothes up off the floor and began getting dressed, "Nothing Sakura, don't worry about me. Everything is going to be fine. Just take care of yourself." Sakura put on pyjamas and sat back on the bed watching and feeling him in silence. Finally he sat down next to her and pulled her into his arms, burying his face in her hair. Sakura wrapped her arms around him and looked up into his eyes, "I love you Goku…" He leaned down and kissed her. Her thought's raced, _"Something isn't right…" _

Vegeta awoke to Bailey sitting on top of him, the look in her eyes and the feeling in his chest saying everything. She leaned forward and kissed him deeply and with a fiery intensity only growing. He grabbed hold of her waist and rolled over flipping her with a soft thud to the bed. He gazed into her eyes and gently caressed her cheek with the back of his hand. He pulled her into his arms, gently kissing down her neck. She let out a sigh and traced the lines and contours of his body with a finger. He ran his fingers through her hair, his weight rested on his elbows. He admired the soft lines of her delicate face, unable to shake the feeling of dread, "I won't be the same… I won't be able to go on…" Bailey placed a hand on the side of his face tenderly, "You're strong Vegeta… you will get through this… you have to…" They remained in their positions, their eyes locked. Vegeta knew that the final moments were drawing near. He leaned into her savouring the feeling of her, her smell, her taste. He felt her hands reach their destination, a low rumbling emitting from his chest, emotions enveloping him. He resigned himself to fate.

Sakura busied herself with laundry trying to get her mind off of Goku and Gohan and the battle they were in. A knock at the door interrupted her, _"Who could that be…" _Sakura made her way downstairs and opened the door to see Bailey standing with baby Trunks in her arms. "Bailey what are you doing here?" Bailey stepped inside placing a bag on the table, "I need you to watch Trunks for me for awhile." Bailey looked down at her sleeping son, an odd expression lining her features. Sakura nodded, "I can do that for you." Bailey gave a weak smile handing the sleeping boy over, "Make sure you take really good care of him." Sakura eyed her friend with confusion, "I always do." Bailey smiled, "I better get going, goodbye old friend. Take care." Bailey left just as fast as she had arrived. Sakura looked out the small kitchen window and towards the sky, worry lining her face, _"Please come home Goku… and take care of Gohan… I can't lose either of you…" _

Bailey raced up to the battle scene tripping over an unconscious Krillin, falling and catching herself just before she face planted. She pulled herself up and checked his pulse, _"Well little buddy you are alive…" _She propped him up on her arm and raised her free hand, pink shimmering light emitting, absorbing into his skin. She balanced him for a few moments, waiting for his eyes to open. His eyes flickered, he looked up at her and gasped, "Bailey? What? Wait? Where's Yamcha?" He sat up on his own. "Is he injured?" Krillin nodded, "Yes. His getting attacked is what distracted me." Bailey looked at him with concern, "Where is he?" Krillin shook his head, "I'm not sure, I don't know how far I got blasted. I barely remember it happening." Bailey let out a long exhale, "Point me in the general direction. I need to heal him now or I won't get the chance." Krillin pointed off to the horizon on his right, "That's the last place I saw him." Bailey nodded, "Lay low, don't attract attention to yourself unless absolutely necessary. I don't want attention drawn to the fact a healer arrived, you got that?" Krillin nodded. Bailey ran off toward the direction he indicated.

Bailey found Tien amongst the rubble, stopped to heal him and took off before he could even come too. She made her way to the direction Krillin had indicated, hoping to come across Yamcha. She saw him on the horizon, a mere orange glint. She slid her arm under him propping him up. She looked down into his scarred face raising a hand to heal him. Bailey balanced him waiting for his eyes to open. After what seemed like eternity his eyes snapped open, gazing up at her, "I must be dead… I can see this beautiful angel…" Bailey rolled her eyes, "Yamcha be serious. I can't have you bringing attention to me." Yamcha propped himself up and looked at her with great seriousness, "Bailey… don't do anything stupid…" Bailey smiled at him, "Stupid… me? Never." She turned to leave, Yamcha grabbed her arm. His strength greatly preceding her's, "Bailey… you have a son…" Bailey regarded him, "I know." Yamcha looked deep into her eyes, knowing her expressions, knowing what was about to happen; he pulled her into a hug, "Don't do it Bailey…" She looked up at him and smiled, "What's the point of being a healer if I don't?" Yamcha looked at her through wide eyes, "Bailey…" Her wrist slunk out of his grasp, "Keep your power level low now… don't draw attention to yourself." Bailey sped off out of his sight. He crumpled to his knees knowing what was about to occur.

Bailey saw the battle unfolding in front of her, she slid to a stop next to Piccolo, "Good to see you made it in time Bailey." She gave him a smirk and followed his gaze over to the airborne Goku. Just as she caught everything in her focus Goku came sailing to the ground. She watched as he smashed through the cement creating a large crater. All eyes stared waiting for him to rise; he did not. The fighters looked on helpless and in horror. "Aunt Bailey can't you put a protective shield around him! Gohan cried out. Bailey turned her attention to him feeling frustrated, "Don't you think I tried that! His attacks are too strong; he slams through my shields like tissue paper. The amount of energy I would have to put into one would probably just blow me up, then who's going to be here to heal? If that happens where would we be? I'd need help…" An explosion happened off to their right, the group shielded their eyes, "Vegeta is too injured to be fighting him, he can't hold him off like this… I'll have to heal Goku… it's the only way…" Gohan looked at her, his eyes wide, "Are you crazy? You know better than to do that in the middle of a fight, it's too dangerous!" Bailey's face went solemn and she looked at the ground, "I can't let your mom lose him again and the longer I wait the closer I get to losing Vegeta." Bailey thought and then turned to them, her voice authoritative, "Gohan," Gohan looked at her with a serious expression, knowing that she meant business, I need you to get Vegeta down here and for you to distract Cell just long enough for me to heal him, once he comes back get out of the way… then I'll put all of my energy into heal Goku." Gohan took to the air, Bailey clenched her fists and looked at the ground, _"Well Sakura… I promised you that you wouldn't lose him again if I could help it…" _Vegeta landed clutching his arm, "Hurry! Cell is much too strong for him!" She held out a hand, pink shimmering light emitting, absorbing into him. "Be careful Vegeta, I won't be able to heal you again." He nodded to her, she grabbed his arm before he took off, "Take care Vegeta… I love you." He gave her a nod before taking to the air and back to the fight. She turned to Trunks, "Trunks, it was good to see how you have grown into a fine young man. I'm proud of you. Take care of yourself and remember I love you." She turned and sprinted for Goku, Trunks screaming after her to stop. She jumped down into the crater his landing had created, she propped him up on an arm, "Alright Goku, let's see what we can do here…" Bailey focused all her energy into him, hair turning purple, purple light pouring into him, working as fast as possible; all her speed proving to not be fast enough. There was a blood curdling scream from Vegeta and cry out from Trunks. Bailey looked up to see dark, evil filled eyes staring down at her, "You meddlesome little fool, you must be the instigator restoring everyone's energy. I'll just get rid of you both." Bailey's eyes shot wide, she saw the attack come towards her and dove on top of Goku throwing everything she had into a protective shield and hoping that it would withstand the odds. Vegeta fought to get back up, Gohan and Trunks took to the air, the flash cut in front of them, all they could do was watch in horror as the flash completely engulfed Bailey and her purple bubble. The attack faded, Piccolo gave a smirk, Gohan cried out, "She's still alive!" Bailey pulled herself up off of Goku, her energy drained; she stood up on wobbly legs. Cell narrowed his eyes at her, anger and loathing rising in him. Trunks heard his mother in his head, _"Trunks… I need you to heal your dad, I know you never learned but I'll be your hands, go NOW!"_ Trunks darted toward Vegeta, Gohan screaming after him in vain, Trunks landed and held his hands over the fading Vegeta. Cell spoke, "You have proven to be more trouble than you are worth." He sent an attack racing toward her, she threw the last of her energy into a protective shield, Goku snapped to, "Bailey no!" She looked back at him, "Goku this isn't going to hold I can feel the pressure on it, you have to get out of the way before it cracks… you are the planets only hope." Trunks finished healing Vegeta and feeling the extent of his spent energy crumpled over. Bailey's shield began to crack, "Goku what are you waiting for move NOW!" The shield shattered sending purple shards in all directions. The fighters watched on horrified, screeches of her name and Goku's pierced the air. Gohan took to the air, Piccolo grabbed his arm, "There is nothing you can do. They're gone. She didn't have the energy. It's a risk she willingly took." The smoke cleared revealing Goku in the air. Vegeta's eyes snapped out and he let out a gasp clenching his chest, "Bailey…" Gohan smiled, "Dad." He looked about for Bailey and his heart sank, Piccolo released his arm and nodded to him. Goku launched back into the fight, Gohan ran to where Bailey had been standing, he found her a few feet away and dropped to his knees beside her. He examined the gash that spread across her chest and down her abdomen. With each breath she took it gurgled, blood oozed from it uncontrollably, she placed a hand over it in a vain effort to control the bleeding, she rolled her head over to face Gohan and looked up at him, her eyes glassy, "Better get out the duct tape son… this one looks like it's going to take two rolls…" Her breathing was already irregular and heavy. Gohan spoke trying to keep his voice steady, "You'll be fine Aunt Bailey… you always are…" He slipped a hand under her head, trying to give her at least an ounce of comfort. She smiled weakly at him, "Not this time kid." Gohan could feel his eyes begin to burn, fighting back the tears that wanted so badly to brim, "Yes you will… you have to be…" Bailey felt her own eyes begin to brim at the sight of his more than apparent devastation, "I'm a healer kid… I know when too much is too much… I'm sorry." Gohan sucked back his tears, bottom lip beginning to quiver uncontrollably. Bailey spoke in between gasps, "I love you kid… always did… since the first time your mom dumped you on me… couldn't have loved you more… if – if … you were my own." Gohan felt his hot tears escape, making streaks down his dirt smudged face as they ran, he took her hand, "I love you too." Gohan heard his father call out to him, Bailey knew it was time for Gohan to take over. Gohan looked at her torn, "I don't want to leave you…" Bailey smiled, "Sometimes kid… you gotta do things you don't wanna do…" She raised a hand weakly and placed it on the side of his face, he felt her warm blood smear across his skin, she continued, "but you gotta do them… because they are more important… go…" Gohan looked into her eyes for what he knew would be the last time and nodded, he let her hand go, gently slid his hand from under her head and took to the air. Bailey watched rain drops begin to fall around her, she realized she was unable to feel them, she closed her eyes and let out a sigh, _"This is it…" _Vegeta landed next to her and collapsed to his knees beside her, his heart feeling as if it was being ripped straight out of his chest, his thoughts racing, _"This can't happen…" _Bailey felt his presence and tried to catch him in her vision, the task only growing in difficulty, her vision fading out rapidly, she let her head fall limb in the direction her eyes were vaguely capturing his shadowy outline, she forced her muscles into a smile, the small task requiring more energy than she could ever remember using in her lifetime, "Vegeta… you always thought I felt no fear… well… that's bullshit… I've always been petrified to die alone…" Vegeta took her hand and screamed out in agony, feeling the slow tear of their bond. Piccolo seemingly appeared from nowhere and spoke, "Vegeta, put pressure on the wound, it will control the bleeding and buy you sometime." Vegeta obeyed with out question, dropping her hand and placing both hands over the gash, the blood spilling over them with each breath she drew in. Bailey spoke, her voice weak and cracking, "For..get…it…" She gasped in a few laboured breaths, "It's… too much… no…use…" Vegeta's mind felt as if I might split open at any moment, the pressure in his head mounting, _"I could have done more… I allowed this to happen… I should have protected her with my life… I can't go on without her… I should have let it be known to her how I felt… about her… with her…" _Bailey feebly lifted a hand, when she removed it, Vegeta felt the blood pump out even faster, she placed the hand on his face, "I… always…knew…you…" She attempted to suck in air, her lungs too full of blood to cooperate, she cough spitting a mouthful out, it gave her enough space to finish her sentence, at this point being all she wanted, "loved… me…" She shut her eyes, her breaths turned to wheezes, her hand dropped limply away from his face. He felt an unearthly, violent pain rip through his chest. He felt her slip away from him. Emotions consumed him, rage, grief, anger, pain, a primal scream ripped from his throat, piercing the air. He flew off toward Cell completely blinded, Trunks yelled after him, "Father NO!" Vegeta shot attacks blindly before being knocked out of the air by Goku, he slammed to the ground and was about to rage back into the air, Goku stopped him with an arm, "Vegeta, you have to let me finish this, Gohan tell your mom I love her, Vegeta my friend, I promise you, your loss will not be in vain." Goku placed his fingers to his forehead and vanished with Cell. Vegeta shot attacks blindly creating a crater and screaming before collapsing into it. Gohan fell to the ground pounding it with his fists and screaming. Piccolo appeared at his side. The two saiyans laid crumpled on the ground in their grief.

Bailey stood at the check in station, her mind racing with thoughts of Vegeta and Trunks, they were interrupted by a commotion behind her. She turned to see Goku, King Kai, Gregory and Bubbles. Her jaw dropped, _"GOKU!"_ King Kai let out a screech, "GOKU! What were you thinking! Why did you blow up my planet!" Goku scratched his head, "I said I was sorry King Kai!" Gregory folded his arms across his chest, "This stinks." Bailey stuttered for words in her state of shock and disbelief, "GOKU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Bailey stomped over to him and stood on tippy toes to yell as close to his face as possible, "I DIED TO SAVE YOU FOR NOTHING! IF YOU WEREN'T ALREADY DEAD I'D KILL YOU MYSELF!" She lurched forward and wrapped her hands around his throat, "My son is going to grow up without his mother and you have a baby on the way and none of that told you that you should stay ALIVE!" "SILENCE!" Boomed King Yamma. Bailey stopped and gazed up at him along with the rest of the group, "Thank you, I was beginning to develop a headache. I understand why you would all be upset-" Bailey burst out, arms flailing, hands grabbing and tugging on her hair, "UPEST! I AM FAR FROM UPSET! UPSET IS WHEN YOU REALIZE YOU GAINED TEN POUNDS AND YOUR FAVORITE JEANS DON'T FIT! UPSET IS WHEN YOU HAVE A CRAVING FOR SOMETHING THAT'S NOT IN YOUR FRIDGE! I AM FAR BEYOND UPSET!" King Kai's antenna like appendages shot up straight, "CELL ISN'T DEFEATED HE REGREW FROM A CELL THAT WAS LEFT BEHIND ON EARTH!" Bailey screamed and wrapped her hands around Goku's throat again, "I DIED FOR ABSOLUTELY NOTHING! WHO IS GOING TO PROTECT EVERYONE WITH YOU HERE!"

Gohan stood his energy drained from his fight with Cell, _"He's defeated now dad, he won't be coming back this time…" _Vegeta stood and cradled his broken arm, looking up towards the sky, _"Gohan did it Bailey… you always believed in that boy… may your spirit rest in peace…" _Vegeta looked over at Gohan and Piccolo, Piccolo nodded to him knowing Vegeta needed to be left to his thoughts. Vegeta flew off out of sight. Piccolo placed a hand on Gohan's shoulder, "Your dad would be very proud of you Gohan… I know I am." Gohan looked to up at the tall, muscled, green Namkian and nodded. The two stood in silence for a moment. Gohan turned to Piccolo for answers as he usually did, "How am I going to tell mom…" Gohan's eyes fell, "and what's going to happen to Vegeta? He seemed so…" Gohan's voice trailed off, none of his studies could ever give him words to describe the devastation he would see in his mother's eyes or the devastation he saw in the eyes of the saiyan prince. "I'll tell your mother. As for Vegeta… only time will tell. I warn you though Gohan. The Vegeta we know is forever altered…"

Vegeta flew aimlessly, unbearable pain surging through him. Never had he experienced such agony. He wanted to end it; there was no way he could carry on like this. He fought his own thoughts, trying to push Bailey from his mind. He was failing. Her final words burned in his brain along with the image of her slipping away. They plagued him in a continuous reel, like a bad film. Her voice rang out in his ears, her familiar singing, _"If I held my ground would you ask me to change? This drought bleeds on and we're dancing for rain, we drink the air but it's still not the same, these worlds collide but the distance remains, we point the finger never accept the blame, and I know, and I know…" _Somehow the idea of her voice or the presence of her voice, be it whatever it was calmed him. He landed on the hill, the singing continuing, _"You've bled me dry but I'm still breathing, I swear I'm sucking dry the sky, you won't ever find us kneeling or swallowing your lies…" _He took in the breeze as it rolled across the grass, lightly kissing his skin, memories of his times with her in the very spot he now stood alone bombarded him causing more agony than any attack he had ever endured. He could feel pain beginning to swallow him again, the voice in his ears continuing softly, growing fuzzy, _"If I held my ground would you ask me to change? This drought bleeds on and we're dancing for rain…" _Vegeta could fight back his pain no longer; he dropped to his knees, tears escaping and let out an agonizing scream.

Sakura stood looking out her window, Trunks balanced on one arm, an agonizing pain ripping through her heart. She knew what the pain must mean but hoped it wasn't true. She saw Gohan approaching on the horizon with Piccolo, she felt a small pang of relief, _"Gohan… you are alright…" _Her moment of relief was shortly lived. They drew closer… no Goku was insight. She let out a gasp and dropped Trunks' bottle. The infant gazed up at her in an almost questioning manner and muttered, "Wah wah?" Sakura ran open the door, she threw it open and stepped outside. She eyed the ashen faces of the two fighters, she knew the news they carried, she just didn't want to believe it, "Where's Goku?" Gohan lowered his head and stared at the ground, Piccolo spoke, "Goku and Bailey didn't make it. Bailey died to save Goku and Goku died to save the planet. They both fought valiantly and we should honour the bravery they possessed." Sakura absorbed the news and felt her knees go weak, she felt faint, she extended her free arm to balance herself but it was too late, her knees buckled and she crumpled over, Gohan caught her and Trunks. He looked up towards Piccolo, "I think we better get her to bed…" Piccolo nodded and scooped up Sakura and took her inside. Gohan looked at Trunks, his bright eyes in his baby face not portraying any signs of alarm or hurt, just contented happiness, _"Poor little guy…" _Gohan sighed and stepped into the house, closing the door behind him.

Vegeta laid in bed, alone with his thoughts except for the smell of Bailey that lingered about the room. He heard banging coming from the kitchen. He sat up confused. He slid out of bed and proceeded down the hall and stairs. Sakura was standing in his kitchen, suitcases at her feet, "I couldn't stay home, I mean everything reminds me of Goku… and Gohan is always gone now with Videl so I have nothing to keep me occupied so then I just think and when I think I cry and that can't be good for the baby… so… I thought since you are here by yourself I could just stay here for awhile and take care of Trunks and cook and clean for you and you can just go out and train… you could even train Gohan and then maybe we will all be a bit happier… or at least distracted…" Her eyes began to fill with tears. She ran to Vegeta and threw her arms around him before beginning to sob into his shoulder. He looked at her with confusion but allowed her to continue for awhile before placing a hand on her back and muttering sternly but with his own odd sense of compassion, "Stop crying." She pulled away, dried her eyes and gave him a look, "Thank you Vegeta… I'll just put my stuff in the room down the hall so I don't invade your space more than I already am." She picked up one of her suitcases and waddled down the hall with it. She came to the small room, dropped the suitcase in front of the door and opened it, she stepped in. When she turned to retrieve the suitcase she had dropped in the doorway she noticed her other suitcases had joined it. She leaned on the door frame and peeked out looking for Vegeta. He was already long gone. She sighed and felt a lone tear escape from her eye and down her cheek. She whispered into the silence, "Thank you Vegeta…" She withdrew into the room and shut the door.

Bailey and Goku sat on the ground on King Kai's new planet. King Kai busied about in the garden bursting out every so many minutes with one of his quirky jokes. However his audience was not listening. Goku sat slumped, his head resting in his hands, a look of pure sadness on his face. Bailey sat next to him fidgeting with her halo trying to make it sit straight and sighing each time her attempts failed and it slid back to being crooked. She looked over at Goku examining his halo, _"His will sit straight… that's not fair..." _She made a crack at sitting comfortably but only managed to squish her wing, _"Goku doesn't have to have these stupid wings… this sucks…" _Her now permanently light purple hair fell back into her eyes, she brushed it back and it simply fell again. She tried to blow it back, it failed. She sighed and gave up, _"Guess I just have to get used to it…"_ King Kai wandered over and stood in front of them, "You both have such long faces… you've got to lighten up." Neither of them offered him anything to go on, he grumbled and placed his hands on his hips. Goku shot up, "Hey King Kai… could you show me Sakura." King Kai nodded, "Sure, Bailey you can have a look here too." Bailey and Goku stood shoulders touching watching Sakura's tears and Vegeta's pained facial expressions. Bailey glanced over at Goku, she noticed his eyes brimming, "Goku… don't do it. I hate to see a grown man cry…" Goku burst into uncontrollable tears, Bailey followed suit. The two wrapped their arms around each other and crumpled to the ground sobbing and holding each other for support.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: **

Sakura rubbed her protruding stomach and placed the last remaining plate in front of Vegeta. She turned her attention to the dishes and began washing them before more piled up. A thought hit her causing her to stop and turn to Vegeta, "Vegeta… since I made you dinner and did your laundry you wouldn't mind setting up that crib for me… would you?" Vegeta choked on his remaining chicken, "What!" Sakura narrowed her eyes at him and placed her hands on her hips, "You heard me." Vegeta stood up and slammed his hands down on the table shaking it, "I will do no such thing!" Sakura folded her arms over her large stomach, "You will if you want to eat again or have clean laundry!" The two stared each other down fuming. Sakura had another attack pattern hit her, "Someone has to do it Vegeta… I know you aren't so cruel as to punish a child for things beyond it's control… like it's father being an idiot and dying." Vegeta huffed and walked away. Sakura turned back to the dishes, _"Humm… now I wonder if that worked?"_

Bailey stood in King Kai's kitchen along with King Kai helping him prepare Goku a monstrous meal. King Kai quipped on with his jokes. The two finished and brought the food out to the kitchen table. Bailey placed her hands on her hips and examined the mountain counting off on her fingers the trays that were there. "We forgot the noodles King Kai!" She raced off to prepare them. King Kai yelled after her, "What… more! Bailey there is more than enough there!" Minutes later Bailey returned with what looked to King Kai to be a mixing vat of noodles. Bailey just considered it to be a bowl. She placed it on the table with the rest of the food and yelled out the window to Goku, "Goku! Supper's ready!" Goku raced into the house following his nose, he arrived in the room and inhaled deeply, "Oh man… it smells just like Sakura used to make…" Bailey smiled, "It sure is, I used all her recipes." Goku gave her a smile, "Thanks Bailey. This sure means a lot."

Sakura trudged up the stairs to the bathroom. Every step she took seemed like a half marathon. She sighed with every kick the baby delivered to her ribs and hoped it would not soon deliver another to her bladder. After successfully making it to the bathroom and not having an accident in her pants she made her to Trunks' room. She pushed open the door and noticed the second crib that now occupied the room. She gave a small smile and checked on the sleeping Trunks'. She kissed him goodnight and left the room silently. She made her way down the hall to Vegeta's room and knocked on the door, there was no answer. She opened the door anyway to find him lying in bed with his back to the door. She entered the room, "Vegeta, thank you…" He gave a grumble and ignored her. She observed him for a moment, her mother's intuition telling her that he was feeling more than his usual animosity at the moment, "Vegeta… are you alright?" He didn't turn to face her, just continued to seemingly stare at the wall, "Her smell… it still lingers in this room…" Sakura felt her heart sink. She crossed the room to a desk that was in the corner. She pulled out the chair and sat down. She noticed a picture frame in the corner of the desk and noted the family portrait it held. She felt her eyes begin to water. She spoke no more, words were not necessary. They shared in their grief, each understanding all too well.

Sakura stood at the stove humming and making the massive meal she usually did at lunch time for the two saiyans. Through the window she could hear the sounds of them training, _"They are sure going to be hungry today… I better make extra…"_ She was reaching up to the cupboard when she felt it, a familiar sharp pain in her back. She raced outside and screamed over the horizon to the two fighters, the panic apparent in her voice, "Gohan! Vegeta! I need you to come quick!" No sooner had she finished her sentence the two arrived. Gohan looked at his mother with panic, "What's wrong mom? Are you ok?" In this state he closely resembled his father. Sakura felt another pain shoot through her and clutched her back, "The baby… it's coming." Sakura's water broke forming a puddle at her feet. The two fearless warriors looked at her in horror. "Mom what are we supposed to do? Do I fly you to the hospital?" Sakura shook her head, "There's no time. I can feel it… one of you will have to deliver it. All the supplies you'll need are here." Gohan and Vegeta looked at each other, eyes wide, jaws dropped, "Well she's your mother Gohan." Gohan's face twisted further into unrecognizable amounts of horror, he looked up at Vegeta, "You're the adult!" The two powered up in anger and glared at each other. Sakura fell to the ground in pain, let out a scream and grabbed Vegeta's hand with an obscene amount of strength. "Gohan you'll do it! You read the most books, and Vegeta… you're holding my god damn hand. Now help me up and hurry!" Gohan ran to his mother's free arm and draped it over his shoulder. Vegeta pulled her up and supported her the same, the two raced with her into the house and to one of the Vacant rooms. They placed her in bed, her screams continuing. Gohan raced around the room collecting supplies, Sakura clung to Vegeta's arms, the fearless saiyan looking like he may burst into tears at any moment. Sakura yelled to Gohan, "You two are filthy! You can't touch anything!" She released Vegeta. "Go shower now! Bother of you! Before i end up with an infection! Or the baby does." The two saiyans looked at each other and raced out of the room. Leaving Sakura to her immense pain alone, _"Goku… I wish you were here… Bailey I wish you were too… help guide Gohan… I don't want to die today…" _

Gohan raced from the bathroom and down the stairs to his mother. He slammed to a stop when he heard a familiar voice, _"Gohan, guess who? I'm just fucking around. Let's be serious, I doubt you had to deliver a baby before so just make sure you listen to my voice through all this and you'll be fine…" _Gohan looked about confused, "Where are you?" He could hear Bailey giggle, _"In your head of course my son, but I can see everything. Poor Vegeta… he doesn't know what to do. That's not the point though. You get back to your mom. She's worried about all this. I'll be with you the whole time I promise. This isn't anything you can't do. Now get moving!"_ Gohan nodded and raced down the hall, seemingly materializing in the room with his mother. Listening to Bailey's direction he filled a syringe with a clear liquid and administered it to his mother. She looked up at him, "Gohan, I really hope you know what you are doing…" He smiled at her and indicated his head, "Aunt Bailey does. She's going to be here the whole time." Sakura gave a weak smile, "Bailey old girl, may the good spirits bless your heart, even when you're dead you come through…" Vegeta arrived and stood behind Sakura. He held out his arms for her, she looked up at him and gave a smile. He offered nothing but she knew his presence said it all. She grabbed his arms and knowing it was time began to push. Gohan coaching her the entire time with words she knew would be Bailey's. Sakura heard Goku's voice, _"You can do this Sakura… you're strong…" _Something in Goku's voice gave her the strength she needed and with one last push it was over. Gohan took the baby to the wash basin he had set up and wrapped it in a white flannel blanket before returning and placing the small bundle in his mother's arms. Sakura looked down at the bundle, a small gasp escaping her throat, "You look just like your daddy." Gohan felt a presence behind him and turned. His jaw dropped, the entity had flowing purple hair and angel wings, it smiled at him, "You did good Gohan." Gohan stared at the entity dumbfounded, "Aunt Bailey?" She smiled and nodded. Vegeta caught air of her scent and turned. She looked to him and smiled before fading. The two saiyans looked to each other. Sakura's head snapped up, "What's going on?" She looked from her son to Vegeta there expressions twisted. "You two look like you've just seen a ghost." Gohan shook his head, "You have no idea…"

Sakura sat in bed feeding her new son and cooing over him. She noticed something brush by the door. It startled her at first before she realized it was just Vegeta. She called out to him. He appeared in the doorway. She motioned for him to enter. He sat in the chair by her bed. "Do you want to hold him?" Vegeta looked to her confused and stood. "Come on Vegeta, it'll be good for you and him; uncle, nephew bonding time." Vegeta offered no response. She extended the bundle. As expected he did not take it. She gave him a smirk before releasing her arm and allowing the bundle to drop. As she expected he caught the baby with ease, "What are you thinking woman? Have you lost your mind?" She smiled and settled into the pillows. "No. I knew you'd catch him. You aren't as cold as you let on." Vegeta grumbled and looked down at the small boy, "He does look like Kakorat." Sakura smiled, "His name is Goten." She noticed a smirk tug at the corner of his mouth but not form, "Goten, huh?" She smiled and nodded. Vegeta handed the baby back to her, "With the blood he has he will be a strong fighter someday. Look at his father and brother." After finishing his statement he turned and left the room. Sakura looked down at the baby. He gave a yawn and nestled into her. She rocked him, "You hear that Goten? Your uncle Vegeta thinks you'll grow up to be strong like your dad someday…"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten:**

Gohan flopped down in the warm grass and folded his arms placing them behind his head and looking up towards the sky, thoughts and memories of his father and Bailey dancing through his head, sounds of the two young boys off playing in the distance. He took in a deep breath and let out a sigh. He closed his eyes feel the warm sun beat down on his skin. _"I wonder what you're up to today dad… probably training and still get on Aunt Bailey's nerves no doubt… I can just picture it…" _Goten ran up to his big brother and jumped on top of him, jolting him from his thoughts. Gohan looked up at the small boy and smiled. Trunks ran up stopping next to the two brothers. Gohan sat up knocking his little brother over. Goten landed with a small thud on his behind and looked up at his brother, "Is that one of the things dad used to do with you?" Gohan gave a smile. The two young boys were very inquisitive when it came to their deceased parents. Gohan didn't mind. He was glad their memory could be kept alive. He greatly admired and respected both parties. He shook his head, "No, that's my own trick." Goten gave a look to the ground. Gohan picked him up and tossed him into the air, catching him as he came back down, "Dad used to do this with me all the time." Goten giggled before his older brother placed him back on the ground. Gohan turned to Trunks, "Aunt Bailey was really nice and pretty too. One time she let me eat nothing but chocolate cake for supper!" Trunks looked up at Gohan mesmerized, "Wow… Aunt Sakura would NEVER let us do that!" The three boys burst into laughter together. Goten glanced up to the sky, "Do you think they are up there?" Gohan flopped back down in the grass. The two boys mimicked him, one flopping at each of the older boy's sides. Gohan smiled, "I know they are up there… I bet right now dad's training and Aunt Bailey is trying to keep up with his appetite and she is getting really mad because no matter how much she cooks it's not enough." The three boys gazed up into the clouds, the warm breeze ticking their skin as it blew across them. Goten spoke, ever inquisitive, "Do you think they are watching us?" Gohan gave a nod, "I think they do from time to time. To make sure we are okay and happy. I think they miss us too." Gohan glanced over at his little brother. He was the spitting image of his father with his black spiky hair and dark eyes, "You look just like dad, you know." Goten gave a smile, "Mom always tells me that." Gohan gave a look over at Trunks. In a way Gohan felt like he was Trunks' big brother too and always made a point to include him in all of the activities he did with Goten. Gohan didn't want him to feel alone. "You look like your mom Trunks. Only her hair was only purple when she did certain heals but that's because her power level wasn't as high as yours. That's your saiyan genes that do that. She didn't have blue eyes though. Her's were brown but I remember mom telling me that your grandmother had blue eyes. You act like her a lot of times though. You have her strong personality." Trunks gave a smirk. Gohan giggled to himself, _"He gets that smirk from his dad though… and his stubbornness..." _Gohan rose to his feet, "We should probably get back though guys. Mom is going to have lunch ready and Uncle Vegeta is going to want us to train." The two young boys stood and nodded to Gohan. The three rose into the air and flew in the direction of home.

Sakura cleared the lunch dishes from the table and stood at the sink, her forehead crinkled in thought. Gohan caught glimpse of her expression as he was going to exit and stopped, "Mom… are you okay?" Sakura jumped with surprise and turned to face him. "I just have a bad feeling..." Gohan looked at his mother with worry, "About who mom?" She turned back to the sink and continued to do the dishes as she spoke, "Your Uncle Vegeta… His pain keeps growing… he hides it well but… I'm just afraid he isn't going to last much longer…" Gohan placed a strong hand on his mother's shoulder, "He will be fine mom. He's a tough guy." Sakura gazed down appearing crest fallen, "Everyone has their breaking point Gohan… think of all he went through and then losing the one you love on top of that…" Gohan gave a feeble attempt at comfort knowing his mom's instincts were foretelling something dismal in Vegeta's future, "He will be fine." Sakura sighed and spoke no more. Gohan left the house. Sakura was left alone. She looked out the window and up to the sky, _"Bailey… I hope you are watching over him…" _

Vegeta laid on his back flopped on his back, the rain pounding into him. He sought to find solace but his thoughts only ripped at him further. He felt empty and alone. The longer he went on without her, the more the already unbearable pain ripped farther. His day today life was a constant battle. Never in his life had he felt such unbearable torture. He tried to control his thoughts but his life had already long since detached itself from him and did as it pleased. _"I don't believe I have the will power to go on like this… I feel vacant… just an empty, gaping, abyss… if it weren't for the pain… I'd believe I was already dead…" _The rain subsided. He gazed blankly to the sky, watching the clouds clear revealing the stars. He searched them; as if he looked at them intently enough they would reveal an answer to him. He caught a glimpse of a shooting star passing across the inky black. It hit the earth's atmosphere and vanished. He narrowed his eyebrows, his forehead furrowing, _"I could have saved you… I wasn't paying attention… there was no reason for you to die…" _His thoughts were broken by a bright, white light. He snapped his attention to it leaning up on his elbows. The light emitted from an orb. The orb drew closer to him, almost seeming to dance. The orb formed into a figure of a woman. The figure shot forward fast and appeared kneeling at his feet. It folded delicate white wings behind, the grace and softness reminding him of familiar movements. Every synapse in his brain began to fire. The figure emitted white and purple sparkling light. The light breeze made the figures flowing mauve hair dance. The figure remained knelt before him unmoving. Vegeta regarded the figure in awe, his attempts at forming a sentence failing him greatly. Finally he managed to choke out feebly, "Ba-Ba-Bai-Bailey? It – it can't be you…" The figure's head shot up, brown eyes burning into his, "You don't recognize me? I haven't been gone that long… have I?" Vegeta shot forward fast. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his chest. He buried his face in her hair, drinking in her scent, the way she felt against him. He felt war tears escape his eyes, a gasp break free from his chest. He held back no more. Tears escaped freely falling into her hair. He held her in silence, the desire to not let go eating at him from the inner depths of his soul. Finally he released her, allowing her to sit back on her feet. He continued to hold both her hands and stare deep into her eyes, not wanting to lose her again. She broke his gaze and turned her head to look off to the side, all his pain surging through her, "I can't stay Vegeta…" His gaze dropped to the ground, new pain consuming him. She looked back to him. She pulled a hand free and placed it on the side of his face, "I'll be with you until dawn Vegeta..." He gazed back up at her. "It won't be long now… we are going to be together again…" She took in the pain and anguish in his eyes, her helplessness consuming her. She pulled closer to him, "The next time you see me, I'll be coming to take you with me." She leaned into him and kissed him softly. Vegeta felt every cell in his body ignite and emotions swirl around him in a whirl wind. For the first time since her death, he felt as if he were alive. His instincts took over, he had to claim her. He had to be reminded of the feeling of their bond. Without even realizing it he had placed her on the ground and was on top of her. A low growl rose from his chest. Instinct and passion took over. The hours of the night blurred together and passed all too fast.

Bailey had her head rested on Vegeta's chest. His strong arms wrapped around her. The day broke over the horizon spilling the rays of sun over them. Bailey sat up. He rose to meet her level. She sighed and leaned in to kiss him lightly, she leaned back cradling his face in her hands, eyes brimming, "I love you… I'll be waiting…" She faded away into the rays of sunlight with her words. Leaving Vegeta knelt on alone on the hill. He stood up and glanced around, the shimmering light of the sun seeming to mock him. A familiar pain took over him. He felt his knees buckle. He collapsed to the ground. He felt his body begin to shake, he grasped at the earth, under the stress of his strong hands it broke free easily. He screamed out in agony, "BAILEY!" He sobbed uncontrollably into the cool earth. There was a light breeze, with it he felt Bailey's presence wash over him. The feeling of her calmed him. He stood and glanced out to the horizon. He felt someone approach, he recognized it as Sakura. She stood behind him and spoke, her dark hair dancing in the wind, "She was here wasn't she? I can feel her… she's in the air…the trees… everything here…" Vegeta nodded without turning to face her, he sat and continued his observation. Sakura watched him in silence for a moment, contemplating what to do, "Do you mind if I join you?" Vegeta turned to face her. She approached and sat next to him. They stared off into the sunrise together. Vegeta broke the silence, "Will you watch over my son when I am gone?" Sakura gasped in shock, "You aren't going anywhere." Vegeta stood and smirked at her, "Make sure Gohan trains him well." Sakura stood, "Vegeta what are you going to do?" He turned and flew off leaving Sakura to stand dumbfounded.

Sakura stood over the stove cooking breakfast. Her face lined with worry, Vegeta's words ringing in her ears. She gazed out the window as she usually did when she cooked, her heart feeling heavy as she thought of Goku and how he would not be joining them for his favourite dishes yet again. She gazed back to the pan and flipped the eggs. She heard Gohan yawn behind her. He crossed to the fridge and pulled out a carton of milk. He took a drink out of it. She heard the carton hit the floor. "Gohan, I don't understand how you're so clumsy. I hope you know that you are cleaning that up. That was a new carton of milk." Gohan ignored her. She whipped around feeling irritated, "Gohan do you think that just because you are a-" The spatula dropped out of her hand she rubbed her eyes fiercely, "Goku… is that you?" The silhouette stepped into the house revealing what was without a doubt Goku. He gave a giggle, "I forgot you moved in here, I stopped at our house first." Sakura felt herself go faint. She collapsed to the floor. Goku rushed over to her, "Sakura are you alright?" Gohan grabbed a cereal box from the counter and ripped it open. He began fanning his mother with it, "Dad you'd think that you'd learn not to surprise mom like that."

Sakura came to on the couch. She pulled herself into a sitting position. She almost fainted again when she saw Goku sitting on the arm of the couch looking over her. "Goku? How… how are you here?" Goku gave her his goofy grin, "I was allowed to come back for a day for the tournament." Sakura felt a mixture of emotions shoot throughout her. She slithered to the end of the couch and threw her arms around him, "Oh Goku… I missed you so much." Goku wrapped his arms around his wife, and kissed her lightly on the top of her head, "I missed you too." Sakura jumped up, "There is someone you have to meet Goku!" She darted from the room and returned a few moments later with Goten. Goku looked down at what appeared to be a mirror into the past, it was as if he were looking at himself, "Wow… hey little guy I'm your daddy!" Goten looked up at his father and smiled. Goku picked him up and tossed him into the air, catching him as he came down. Goten looked at his father and smiled, "Wow! Daddy! It's really you!"

Trunks heard the commotion coming from the house. He looked down at Fin and picked her up. He made his way toward the house, "What's going on in there Fin?" The cat looked up at him, regarding him with great yellow orbs, "Seems there is a visitor." Trunks pondered the cat's statement, "I wonder who it could be?" He pushed open the front door and saw what looked to be a big version of Goten. He blinked in confusion. "That's Goku. He's Goten's father." Trunks looked down at the cat, "How is he here? Does this mean my mom will be?" Fin shook her head, "I'm not sure and I don't think so Trunks… sorry." Trunks looked at the floor with disappointment. Fin sensed his disappointment and gave a frown, "Cheer up Trunks." Goku took notice of the small, mauve haired boy in the doorway and walked towards him. He knelt down so he could speak to him, "Wow Trunks, you've gotten so big! The last time I saw you, you were just a baby! Do you ever look like your mom… I bet you are strong like your dad though, hey?" Trunks nodded. Goku smiled at him, "Your mom told me to tell you that she loves you and misses you and she is very proud of you." Trunks' eyes brightened, "Really? Wow, you were talking to my mom?" Goku nodded, "You bet." Trunks' excitement peaked. He dropped Fin. "Can you tell her that I say hi!" Goku smiled and rustled the boy's hair, "You bet I can." The large saiyan stood back up and looked about the room, "Where's Vegeta?" Sakura fiddled with her sleeve, "I'm not sure… I see less and less of him lately…" Goku sensed her worry. "I'm sure he's fine." Sakura sighed, "I suppose you are right."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven:**

Goku narrowed his eyes at Vegeta. Vegeta glared back, a sinister smirk creeping across his face, all human compassion drained from his eyes. He looked at Goku and tilted his head. Goku could feel his rage mounting, "Vegeta…" Vegeta raised and arm, his hand pointing toward the crowd at the tournament, his smirk broadened and he muttered eerily, "Boom." The attack flashed. Goku cried out. Vegeta dropped his arm and turned his attention back to Goku, "What is the rhyme that the earthling children sing? Oh, that's right. Ashes, ashes, we all fall down." Goku powered up, completely enraged, "You could have killed Sakura! You could have killed your son! My sons!" Vegeta gave a smirk, "Why would I care?" Goku's scream rang through the air. He charged forward. Vegeta smiled, "Now things are getting interesting."

Sakura dropped her arm from her face and looked at the devastation around her. She looked down at the two young boys she had with her, "How did we survive?" Goten pointed over Sakura's shoulder. She turned. Bailey stood a few feet behind them, mauve hair blowing, wings out stretched, Gohan at her side. Sakura and the boys ran towards them. "Bailey is that you?" Sakura called out. She arrived and looked at Gohan, "Gohan are you okay? What's going on here? Why would Vegeta kill innocent people?" Bailey placed a hand on her friends shoulder, "Calm down Sakura. Panic isn't going to make this better. Vegeta's body has been taken over by Majin Buu." Sakura looked up trying to find where the two fighters had vanished to; they were out of her sight. She turned back to Bailey, "How did you – how are you – I'm-" Bailey cut her off, "It's a job contract. I'm not alive but I move out of other world freely, it's kind of confusing to explain…" Sakura sighed, _"Why can't my life be normal?"_ She looked up at her eldest son and her friend, "So I assume you are the reason we are still alive." Bailey nodded, "I found Gohan and the tow of us combined our protective shields… we extended them as far as possible… it wasn't enough to save everyone…" Gohan gave a smile, "You always had timing Aunt Bailey. Thirty seconds later and we'd all be gone." Bailey smirked, "I know what I'm doing." Bailey noticed the two small boys standing dumbfounded and knelt down to talk to them. She smiled warmly at them. "Hey there little men… wow, you've gotten so big…" She turned her attention to Trunks, "You sure don't look like your dad… that's for sure." Trunks examined the woman in front of him, "Mom?" Bailey smiled, "Um hum." He moved forward and wrapped his arms around her. Sakura looked down at the mother and son and smiled. Bailey released him and brushed back his hair. She looked at Goten, "Wow… do you ever look like your dad." Goten nodded, "Are you an angel?" Bailey smiled and tousled his hair before standing up. "I have to go now. Sakura, keep your eye on the kids. Gohan, come with me." He nodded and the two took to the air and out of Sakura's sight. She looked down at the two young boys, "We are following them." The two boys nodded. Each took one of her arms and they took to the air.

Sakura looked franticly about, Gohan was nowhere in sight, neither was Bailey. She spotted Vegeta and ran toward him. Sliding to a haul she looked up to him and yelled, "Vegeta, this isn't you! Just stop this madness! Do you think this is what Bailey would have wanted?" Vegeta looked down at her, "I'm sorry I couldn't save Gohan… you have to leave here now." Sakura felt her chest go tight and her eyes fill with tears. Piccolo placed a hand on her shoulder and pulled her back, "Let him go Sakura. Accept his apology." Vegeta shot out of Sakura's sight she turned to Piccolo, "Piccolo what is he doing? You have to tell me what he's doing!" She pulled frantically on Piccolo's cape. She felt a sharp pain in the back of her neck and slipped into the darkness. Piccolo tucked her under an arm. Krillin looked up at the tall, green Namekian with a tinge of horror but did not question his actions.

Vegeta landed facing his son, "Trunks, I never hugged you as a baby… let me hug you." He wrapped an arm around his son and looked to the sky. A beautiful deity caught his attention. Bailey looked down at him and smiled. Vegeta couldn't surpress his smirk, _"Bailey… you've never failed me… I should have known you'd be here waiting…"_ He drew in a deep breath, accepting his fate. He swiftly raised a hand and rendered his son unconscious. Goten looked at Vegeta horrified, "Why would you do that Uncle Vegeta! Dad's aren't supposed to do that to their sons!" Vegeta promptly rendered the other boy unconscious. He flew to Piccolo, "Will I see that clown Kakorat or Bailey in Other World?" Piccolo looked at the saiyan prince, "I'm not going to lie to you; there is a good chance you will not. Goku dedicated his entire life to saving others. He has a pure heart. Bailey's presence here shows she was given a vocation. It will be King Yamma's decision to allow you to join her or not." Vegeta nodded, "That's all I need to know. You better get out of here." Piccolo nodded, Vegeta gave a smirk and flew off. Krillin gathered the two unconscious boys and looked up at Piccolo confused, "Piccolo, shouldn't we stop him?" Piccolo extended his free arm blocking Krillin from advancing. "No, this is something Vegeta has to do. This is the first time he has been the master of his own fate. Let him go." Krillin gazed up toward Vegeta. He could feel the saiyan's power level rising to dangerous levels. Piccolo watched on, something in him snapped, "What am I doing? I can't let him do this." Krillin's voice held him back, "No Piccolo, you're right."

Vegeta continued to power up, the entire time looking to his only beacon of hope, _"Bailey, this is for you and Trunks… even Kakorat and his woman… I know it's you up there… I'm ready…" _Vegeta felt his insides beginning to separate, burning, unearthly pain shooting through him. An ear piercing, primal scream ripped from his lungs and into the air. A blinding yellow flash emitted from the saiyan prince. He felt his pain reach it's peak then vanish into nothing. He watched the beautiful deity draw closer to him, brilliant white wings out stretched, soft, mauve hair floating out behind her. He felt her arms encircle him, her warmth all-encompassing, consuming him. "Bailey… you're here." His eyes shut against his will and he was one with the darkness.

Sakura came to on Kame's lookout, a cold washcloth on her forehead. She immediately shot up straight, "Gohan! Goten! Trunks! Vegeta what are you doing!" a familiar voice spoke soothingly to her, "It's okay Sakura… it's all over now… Buu is gone." "Goku! How are you here?" Goku smiled at her, "Supreme Kai granted me a life." Sakura felt the tears well in her eyes; she flung her arms around her husband, "Oh Goku! I can't believe you're back!" Goku held her close and smiled. She pulled away from him, "What about Gohan!" Gohan entered the room, "I'm fine mom. So are Goten and Trunks." Sakura couldn't hold back her tears, "Oh thank goodness! Everyone is alright. I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you boys!" Gohan gave his mother a hug, "Don't cry mom." Sakura sniffled, "I'm sorry Gohan. It's just… I'm glad it all turned out alright…" A sudden jolt hit Sakura causing her to rethink all her comfort, "What – what about Vegeta?" Gohan's eyes fell to the ground along with Goku's. She observed the ashen faces. Her eyes again filled with tears, "He didn't make it did he?" Goku shook his head, "No… he sacrificed himself…" Sakura burst into sobs and fell into her husband's chest, "Oh Vegeta… poor Trunks…"

Vegeta snapped to gasping for air and shot up straight, "Bailey? Bailey?" A voice came from behind him, "I'm here Vegeta. I have been the whole time." Vegeta whipped his head around to face the origin of the voice but there was something black and feathery blocking his view. A familiar hand came down on the feathery object pushing it down out of his vision; he realized it was attached to him. Bailey smiled down at him. Vegeta felt a feeling of calm and contentment he hadn't experienced in years wash over him. Bailey rose to her feet and extended a hand to him. He took it and stood up. She guided him down a long path and through two great doors. Vegeta stood before King Yamma, his conversation with Piccolo regarding his fate replaying in his head making it pound. He looked down at Bailey's hand, her fingers intertwined with his, _"Could I face eternity without her? Is that my punishment for all my life's wrong doings? It would be a fate worse than any hell…" _King Yamma's large frame leered down at him. The great king spoke, his voice booming, "Vegeta, you have led a life filled with darkness and evil. It is only in recent years that this darkness has begun to give way to any form of light. Today you made the ultimate sacrifice: your own life. In light of these events… and with a great deal of debate between I and your mate, it has been decided. You will work with her to redeem yourself. You will be given one month our time, which is about the equivalent of a decade in earth's time, to redeem yourself. If you have not in that time span, you will be sent to spend eternity in hell. Is this understood Vegeta?" Vegeta gave a nod. "Than it shall be." King Yamma declared scribbling something down in his notebook. Bailey turned to him and smiled. Vegeta pulled her into him and kissed her in a passionate embrace. He breathed her in, all the sadness and pain of his time without her melting away. He released her from the kiss but continued to hold her to his chest, "I won't lose you again." Bailey placed her forehead on his chest and closed her eyes, "You won't have to."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve: **

Bailey sat in the open field peering into a ball she had floating in front of her. Vegeta approached her silently and sat beside her. He placed an arm around her waist, "Anything interesting there?" Bailey turned to him and smiled, "Looks like today is the day that Sakura and Goku become grandparents." Vegeta gave her a smirk, "You aren't going to miss this are you?" Bailey shook her head, "Of course not. Gohan is like a son to me." She placed a hand on each side of the ball and pressed it together causing it to vanish. She stood up and looked down at Vegeta, "Are you coming?" He rose, "I suppose." Bailey smiled at him and examined his wings, instead of looking like giant crows wings as they had on his arrival they were now a shade of grey with black tips. Bailey regarded his bare scarred chest and tilted her head, "I think you need a shirt before we go anywhere." She gave him a wink and a shirt materialized on his body. "Wonderful, now let's get going we don't want to be late."

Bailey and Vegeta materialized in the small room where Goku, Sakura, Goten and Trunks had already gathered and were cooing over the small bundle in Videl's arms. They watched from the corner of the room in silence. Bailey as usual found the opportune moment to make her presence known, "You best be naming her Bailey, Gohan." All heads whipped to the familiar voice in the room. Sakura spoke, "Bailey! How did you get in here! And Vegeta too! It's so good to see you both!" Bailey gave a smile and made her way over to the group. She peered down at the small bundle, "Beautiful baby." Videl looked up at the visitor in shock, unable to form words. Gohan took his daughter in his arms and handed her to Bailey. "Aww, how sweet. She's sleeping." Bailey held a hand over her, a rainbow of shimmering light emitting. Next Vegeta held a hand over the sleeping infant, a grey mist emitting and absorbing into the child's skin. Bailey handed the baby over to Gohan. "There are two small symbols you'll see on her side, they will look like birthmarks. The top one is mine; it's the gift of wisdom. The bottom one is Vegeta's; it's the gift of protection." Gohan smiled, "Thanks Aunt Bailey, and thank you too Uncle Vegeta." Vegeta gave him a smirk and a nod. Bailey gave him a hug. She turned back to the other members of the group, "I hate the fact we can't stay longer. We are really pressed for time though. It sounds a tad ridiculous but Other World time and earth time move at very different paces." She went around and hugged each member of the group. "Trunks, Goten, I'm proud of both of you. You've grown so much and developed into fine young men." She took her place next to Vegeta. His arm wrapped around her waist. She waved goodbye and the two vanished leaving behind nothing but grey mist and purple sparkling light. Videl looked up at Gohan, "Who was – what was – what just happened?" Trunks smiled, "Those were just my parents." Videl looked at him and blinked blankly, "But aren't they… dead?" Trunks nodded, "Oh yeah but they can still come to earth, it's confusing to explain." Videl looked back to Gohan, "I think I need to take a nap."

Bailey flopped in the grass next to Vegeta and yanked a feather out of his wing. He howled in pain, "Why would you do that? I told you the last time it did it hurt!" Bailey smiled at him, "You'll toughen up sometime, I mean think about it. If I do it everyday for eternity one day it isn't going to hurt anymore." Vegeta scowled at her and looked up at the clouds. Bailey examined the feather under the light, "It's still a tad grey, and the tip is still black. You are getting really close though Vegeta. I'm proud of you." Vegeta grumbled beside her. She rolled over on her stomach and leaned over him. His eyes were closed but the smirk on his face said he knew that she was there. She leaned down and kissed him swiftly and softly. He ceased her and rolled over on top of her pinning her. Her senses began to tingle, "Sorry Vegeta but now is not the time." He frowned and rolled off of her. She expanded her hands creating one of her balls and gazed into it. Vegeta looked on with her. "Oh my, looks like our baby is having a baby Vegeta! I can't believe how fast they grow… especially with the speed up here. Looks like we are earth bound today babe." She placed a hand on each side of the ball and pressed it into thin air, a task Vegeta saw her do quiet often but he still never understood where the ball actually vanished to. She stood up brushing herself off. Before he could join her there was already a shirt on his back. He wrapped an arm around her and the two headed off for earth.

Bailey and Vegeta materialized in the same room they had visited only days earlier in their time to see baby Pan. Sakura was in the room alone this time. Bailey crossed over into their vision, Trunks' big blue eyes lit up, "Mom, Father… you're here." Bailey smiled broadly at him and gave him a hug, "Of course we are Trunks. Not that we've been around much…" Trunks took his mother's hands, "You both did all you could." Bailey turned to Sakura and placed a hand on her shoulder, "I'm sorry about Goku…" Sakura looked up at her friend, her face and features lined and marked with age, "It's alright Bailey… I'm sure I'll see him again… someday…" Bailey felt her friends hurt and hugged her tight, "Remain strong Sakura." Bailey stood and walked back over to her son, Vegeta stood on the opposite side of him. Trunks wrapped an arm around his mother's shoulders, "Mom, Father, I'd like you to meet my wife, Kiri. The young woman looked up at Bailey and Vegeta and smiled, "I've heard so much about you. It's wonderful to finally meet you." Bailey smiled broadly seeing something very familiar reflected in the young woman's eyes, "It's lovely to finally meet you too. I see you're a healer, a gifted one at that." Kiri smiled at Bailey, "First one to receive Master Pinto's training after you Bailey, you were kind of my role model growing up." Bailey beamed down at the young woman, "Makes you one of six and the only one of those six still living." The young woman gave a giggle, "In these times of peace I guess my skills aren't so high in demand." "I hope these times keep for you throughout your life and neither your skills nor my son's are tested." Kiri extended the bundle in her arms to Bailey. Bailey took the bundle gently in her arms and peered down at the sleeping girl. Trunks spoke, "Her name is Sora, after your mother." Bailey smiled, "Your grandmother will be honoured Trunks." Vegeta peered down at his sleeping granddaughter, an instinct stirring in him he had never felt. Bailey sensed the stir and extent the bundle to him, he took the sleeping infant silently and peered down at her. Bailey looked to Trunks and Kiri and smiled. She held her hand over the child, rainbow shimmering light emitting. Kiri smiled at Bailey, "Thank you Bailey, that is a marvellous gift, I will be sure to do what I can to train her to use it." Bailey crossed to Kiri and held a hand over her, the same light emitting. Kiri smiled, "Thank you Bailey. I will use these visions wisely." Vegeta held a hand over the child, his grey mist washing over her. Kiri spoke, "The gift of the protection of a great fighter as yourself is beyond any thanks I can give." Vegeta simply nodded at her and handed the sleeping child back. Bailey crossed once more to Sakura, "Thank you Sakura, for being the mother I never could be. Under your care my son has grown into a wonderful young man." She gave her friend a hug before returning to Vegeta's side. His arm wrapped around her. Before they vanished she spoke to Trunks, "Be sure you take good care of your Aunt Sakura, she was there when you needed her, now she needs you." Trunks nodded to his mother. She faded into purple, sparkling air, his father into grey mist. Kiri spoke, "They are still with us… they always are…"

Vegeta stood before King Yamma, Bailey's hand in his. He inhaled a deep breath before beginning his speech, "King Yamma, I wish to be granted the permission to be sent to earth in order to watch over my granddaughter." King Yamma leaned on his great desk looking down at him and spoke, his voice ever booming, "I have the ability to grant this Vegeta, however if this is the path you chose you forfeit our deal made on your arrival and at the end of her days you will find yourself trapped in hell… is this a sacrifice you are willing to make." Vegeta nodded, "Yes sir." King Yamma's voice boomed over them once more, "Vegeta, you spent the greater part of your younger years under the control of Frieza. After you finally found a form of happiness it was taken from you. You survived in pain for ten years and when you met your end you did not do it for yourself, you did it to save others. You discovered love and compassion. Vegeta, with this stand I am shown that you have truly changed." Bailey watched as the dark colors ran out of his wings and they glowed white. "Vegeta, it is my ruling that you may return to earth at will. Your place here in Other World is earned. You have spent your time in hell." Bailey turned to the stunned Vegeta and smiled before giving him a soft kiss, "You did it." Vegeta smirked back at her. "Before you settle in though, there is someone we have to see."

Sakura sat in her rocking chair, knitting with Fin on her lap. She had glasses perched on her nose and looked weathered. She didn't look up as Bailey and Vegeta materialized in the room. As they drew closer she sensed something and peered up, "I still got it, I knew I recognized someone." Bailey knelt down next to her chair and smiled, "It's time Sakura." Sakura looked at her friend, "Really? So soon? Am I that old?" Bailey nodded at her old friend, "I'm afraid so old friend. It's your time. We've come to take you with us." Sakura placed her knitting in it's basket beside her chair, "You know Bailey… it's the strangest thing, sometimes I think… I can't wait to get to Other World and be with everyone again… and I day dream about all the things you must be doing up there without me and it gets to feel right lonely down here but now that the time has really come… I'm afraid." Bailey smiled at her friend, "You won't feel a thing, I promise. It'll be just like going to sleep. Here take my hand." Sakura shakily extended a feeble hand to Bailey. Bailey took it gently, "Just close your eyes, I'll be here the whole time I promise. It's time Sakura, there is someone up their waiting for you." Sakura shut her eyes and began to breathe heavily, "Is it… Goku?" Bailey spoke soothingly, "Yes it is Sakura… you'll be together again… at last." A smile broke across Sakura's face. Her breathing stopped and she sat slumped in her chair. Sakura's spirit came to, her hand in Bailey's. She looked down at her hand and gasped, "What? I – I'm young again!" Bailey smiled at her, "Um hum. Let's not keep him waiting now, come on."

Bailey and Vegeta led Sakura through the two great wooden doors. Standing on the other side of them was Goku. She froze in her tracks when she noticed him, "Goku…" He looked to her, his face serious, "I'm sorry I was gone so long Sakura… I'm sorry I left you alone… I really didn't think I was gone so long…" Sakura ran to him and threw her arms around him, her tears began to flow. Goku held her tight. She looked up at him through tear filled eyes, "Do we really get to be together now?" Goku nodded, "Forever." Bailey rested her head on Vegeta's shoulder, "I'd say this story had a happy ending after all… wouldn't you?" Vegeta looked over at her and smirked before picking her up and flying off with her. He landed on the hill on earth where so much of their time had been spent. He pulled her close and kissed her deeply before placing her on the ground. "I'd say this story needs one more thing…" Bailey glanced up at him and giggled. He kissed her again. The stars shining brightly above them, the breeze a warm rustle. Their bond once again complete, this time a feeling that would stretch over eternity; unable to be broken again.


End file.
